Teacher
by ladyfreque
Summary: Bucky has come in from the cold and is living in the Avenger's Tower with the rest. He's still dealing with finding his humanity. A teacher/therapist is hired to help him and Steve come to grips with their 70 year gap. Please be kind, this is my first ever published fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Teacher

"You want me to work with who?" I'm pretty sure my voice got louder at the end of the sentence. I had moved all the way across the country to work with two special amnesia patients. I hadn't been given their names, but that wasn't all that unusual. But, but Captain America and Bucky Barnes? Are you people out of your mind?

To backtrack a moment. I'm Melody Bishop. A divorced, middle-aged, former teacher turned therapist. After leading PTSD therapy groups for the VA for several years I changed my focus and started working with Dr. A., a leader in therapy for amnesia patients. His theory was that helping amnesia clients was easier if they had some place to hang what memories that did come up. Which is partly why he hired me. I know how to teach.

About a month ago, Dr. C., a well respected psychiatrist in the field of trauma induced issues contacted Dr. A. The end result was a 6-9 month contract for me in New York. To work with freaking Captain America and his best friend.

After I calmed down I realized that this could be one of the most amazing adventures of my life. Or a really God awful one. In any event, I had clients to get ready for. Besides my two celebrity clients I was also going to run two PTSD groups. Since the New York alien invasion and the Insight/Shield/Hydra disaster in D.C. there was no shortage of vets, police, and just plain folks who were freaking out.

For security reasons my sessions with the super soldiers had to take place at the Avenger's Tower. Dr. C. escorted me over for the first sessions. He was to introduce me to the guys. Pretty amazing place! I had to go through retinal and fingerprint scans, besides a good checking of my ID.

I met with Captain America first. Correction, Steve, is what he wants me to call him. He's really as big as he seems on television. Charming too. He'd love me to believe that there's nothing wrong with him. He really doesn't need to spend a couple of hours a week with me. Uh huh. And I'm not paying for a storage unit back in California every month. Not buying it, Steve.

"Look, Steve, " I paused, praying I wouldn't have to go through this every session. "An amnesia victim is someone who has a gap in his or her memory-often due to some kind of trauma. Physical or psychological. You have a 70 year gap. That's really large. And I would consider being stuck in a frozen plane rather traumatic. Your situation, frankly, isn't typical. But the fact is that you have that 70 year gap. I suspect you often feel out of place in the here and now.

'I'm pretty sure you've been trying to fill in the gaps. But I doubt it's been a systemic study. Hit and miss?" Steve had the grace to look sheepish and nod. "What I propose to do for you is to create an orderly study of what happened in the world since you fell into the ice. Not just the history. Not just the politics. We'll look at art, music, inventions, and even sports. For example, have you figured out yet that half the baseball teams you knew are elsewhere now-some of which with different names?"

"Yeah. It's confusing the heck out of me. The Brooklyn Bums in Los Angeles. A whole lot more teams-players from all over the world. How did all that happen?"

"We'll look at all that. And what happened in the movies. The invention of television. All sorts of cool, or should I say, interesting stuff. The goal is to give you an understanding of how we got to where we are now. I use my computer to give us multimedia presentations. So it's not going to be just me being a talking head. I will try to make it as interesting as possible. Is this sounding more like something you'd be interested in?

I could see that Steve was thinking about this. Then clearly another thought struck him. "Is this what you'll do for Bucky?"

"The therapy for Mr. Barnes will be similar in some ways, but very different in others. You need a way to understand this time frame. Mr. Barnes is, in many ways, closer to a classic amnesic. According to Dr. C., some of her memories are returning. We don't have any way of knowing how much of his memory he will recover. But what memories he is regaining he doesn't know what to do with. He has no memory of his past, so he doesn't know where the memories belong. I want to help him create a personal time line. So that when memories do resurface he will have some idea where they belong-where to put them. He's still going to have to deal with stuff, both good and bad, but lowering the amount of confusion will help." I paused. "Actually, creating a personal time line won't hurt you either."

Steve was being honest with me now. "You've given me a lot to think about."

"Good. Then let's start with our first lesson.." I hit the first button on my laptop. "WWII wasn't just about Europe. While you were dealing with Hydra, there was a whole other theater of war in the Pacific. Let's look at that and what happened after you crashed."

It was a good session. Steve honestly wanted to know. He was glad to hear about the Marshall Plan. The use of the Atom Bomb horrified him. Then we switched to the arts. He was sad to hear of the demise of woman's professional baseball. He and Bucky were looking forward to seeing some games when they got back. That led to a discussion about life back in the U.S. during the War and how that was going to change once the men got back. Falling back on his WWII era thinking he assumed that the women would be glad to leave the factories and to start homes and families. "Why would they be?" I asked him. "They had jobs and their own income. They had options. Limiting a woman to just being home makers is limiting what they can do."

He looked confused. "Would you want to limit the Black Widow to staying home and raising children?"

"God no! I think she'd hurt anyone who suggested it!"

"So you will need to learn how things changed to allow women freedom they didn't have in your era." I left Steve with some homework. Since he had learned some computer skills, I asked him to look up the history of what happened with baseball, American football, (and any other sport he wanted to) and art from the end of the War to around 1950. I had some info on inventions he could look up in prep of the next week as well.

"And save your questions. If I can't answer them next session, I will note them and we'll get to them eventually.

My session with Mr. Barnes was completely different. Steve escorted Barnes and Dr. C. in. Like with Steve, once Dr. C had introduced me to Barnes, he left. Steve made sure I knew that he would be outside if Bucky or I needed him. So there we sat, me and Barnes. Physically Mr. Barnes is shorter than Rogers. And not as physically imposing. Certainly no sign of any charm. He could be a poster child for the ultimate Goth. Except for the fact that his expressionless face and body posture screamed that he was deadly. He looked like he could kill me 16 different ways without even trying. Yet there was something about his eyes that gave me hope that maybe there was someone in there who was a decent human being in need of help.

I always liked a challenge. "Mr. Barnes, my name is Melody Bishop. I'm here to help you. Silence and a blank stare. Was his mind even in the room with me? "I understand that you've been having problems dealing with the memories that have been coming up."

Suddenly he was engaged in the conversation. The change was faster than I had expected. And very intense. "How can you help me? Can you make the bad memories go away and only let the good ones come?"

I wasn't going to let him intimidate me. "I can't control what memories escape from the prison of your mind, or when. What I can do is to give you a place to put them. You can create a personal time line-a chart, if you want, of everything that has happened to you in the last 70 years. And like Steve, I can help you learn how the world has gotten to where it is. And not just the political history. I can help you learn how music changed, what inventions led to the next inventions, how television changed our world, sports, you name it and we an add that information to help you become more at home in our modern world. Even if you never regain all your memories, you need to learn how to function in this time, this place. I can help you get there."

The intensity dialed back a bit. I could almost see the wheels turning in his brain. "So if I have new knowledge of what happened in the past it will help me understand where these memories go?"

"Yes." I answered. "Once you understand when the memories happened you can also place where they happened, and who is in them. And if you understand all that, you can deal with those memories. The good memories you can cherish. The bad ones you have people like Dr. C. to help you deal with them."

Almost haltingly Barnes stated, "I do not understand how I can get better. I have been a weapon, not a man. I'm not this Bucky that Steve wants me to be."

I thought a minute. This was a serious and important question. "Mr. Barnes, you are no longer a weapon. That ended when you walked away from Hydra. They mistreated you and forced you to become the Winter Soldier. That's not who you are anymore. You have started walking a road that will lead you into being a human being, a man again. No, you're not Bucky Barnes anymore. But then Steve Rogers isn't the skinny, short, asthmatic kid he used to be either. The heart of Rogers, I suspect is the same though. We all change. And because we're human, we have the ability to change if we have become what we don't want to be."

'I don't know if Bucky Barnes would have fit in very well with the world as it is now. I think James Buchanan Barnes can make a good place for himself."

"But what can I do? All I know how to do is kill!" It was an anguished cry.

I looked him in the eye. A child doesn't know how to fix a sink or build a car. They have to learn. You can learn. You get to decide what you want to do with the rest of his life. But that's a topic for another day. And that day will happen. For now, let's start with putting good stuff back in that brain of yours. OK?"

Barnes nodded. "Why do you call me Mr. Barnes?"

I smiled. We were reaching less emotional ground and Barnes was still interacting with me. So far, very good. "I will call you by whatever name you choose. Until you tell me otherwise, I will call you Mr. Barnes as a show of respect. Now, how much do you remember about WWII or anything else that has happened in the world?"

He turned sullen again. Clearly a sore point. "Nothing."

"Ok then, we'll start at the beginning. I'm going to skip a lot of details at first so please try to stay with me. Let me know if I loose you." I had the computer project a picture of the earth in the Pangaea form. "Some people think that this is how the world we live in used to look." Fast forward to show the continents moving. "This is how our world looks now. The blue is the water and the green or brown the land." I talked briefly about the hunter-gatherer societies being changed by the start of agriculture. Then briefly on to the concept of cities and group of cities.

I lost him for a few minutes about then. He reminded me of one of my veterans having a flashback. I waited quietly. One never knows where a flashback will lead a person. Eventually he came back to himself. I merely asked, "Back with us?" And when he nodded I resumed about where I had stopped. We got as far as the concept of conquest and imperialism when I stopped. Except for the flashback, he seemed to be taking it all in very intently. I suspect there was a solid intelligence under that messy, long hair.

For homework I gave him a disc with a very interactive world history text. I told him I stopped the information with the Age of Discovery (starting with Columbus). We'd look at that next. There was a brief issue with the fact that Barnes did not have computer access in the Tower unless supervised. A disembodied voice that identified itself as Jarvis informed me that a stand alone computer was being placed in Mr. Barnes room for his use. He would not be able to access the rest of the Stark computers, or the internet, but he could access the disc I game him. It's a start. I thanked Jarvis.

Barnes had been quiet for quite a while. Then suddenly, "Call me James." I'm sure my surprise showed. "While you were talking I had a memory return. I was quite young. I was in a room with other children. We sat in rows in those odd chairs with tables attached. There was a woman in charge who was teaching us. She was kind. She explained things so that everyone could understand. I think you are like her. She called me James."


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually I will get the hang of how all this works. Thank you for your patience. Still building relationships, but more action soon in the story. My own life is busy enough, thank you. I don't own any of the Marvel Universe (more's the pity). Melody, her family, and Dr. A. are mine.

The first lesson went pretty well, so I got things ready for the next set of lessons. I was seeing Barnes twice a week and Rogers once a week, as his schedule permitted. That whole saving the world on a regular basis thing. I was also working with my PTSD groups now. Interesting people. In one of them I had a Veteran. He told me, "That Gosh darned (expletive changed) VA was just wanting to give me drugs! I need help, not pills!" He got to stay.

I also had one smart ass kid (all college kids seem like kids to me these days) ask me how the group could help him and what were my credentials? I told him he could look up my credentials, but I had helped write the protocols the group was using. And like any group therapy, he'd get out of it what he was willing to put in. He showed up once more, but I think he realized that I wasn't going to put up with much nonsense.

My second session with Banes went well. I had a surprise for him. With Jarvis' help (it's amazing what right access can do to release information) I was able to find some of Barnes' school information. I had narrowed down the possible school teachers to his 3rd grade one. I started with an explanation of what a time line was. Then I taught him how to use the computer program. It's a pretty simple computer program that he can input info as he wants.

His eyes got wide as I projected the teacher's photo on the wall. "It's her!" he exclaimed. "My teacher!"

"Her name was Mrs. Cooper." I projected his class photo on the wall. "Those were your classmates that year."

Barnes stared intently at both photos. "I feel like I almost remember some of these people. Are there more photos?"

"I didn't have time to dig out any more than these two, but I will see what I can do. Do you want to know what happened to Mrs. Cooper?" He nodded, still intent on the photos. "She taught at your school for about 4 more years. By then, her husband had graduated college and took a job with a California aerospace firm, so they moved out there. They ended up having 3 kids, and as far as i can tell, she had a happy life, well loved by those who knew her."

Barnes smiled. The first I had sen from him. It really did transform his face. "I am glad."

"We'll work on your time line some more at the end of the lesson, but first, let's talk about, Explorers!" Barnes stayed connected with the lesson. I started with the Vikings, then moved on to look at the more traditional European explorers. We even talked about pirates and privateers. Barnes asked good questions.

I wasn't scheduled to work with Rogers until later on in the week, but he was off on a mission, so his class was going to have to be flexible. That turned out to be a pattern for us. I was able to fit him in after Barnes' next session on Thursday.

No one bothered to tell me, but Barnes had a bad night on Wednesday-nightmares and all. Rogers had been up most of the night helping his almost catatonic friend. "So what shape are they both in now?" I asked the air as I was setting up.

Jarvis, assuming I was asking him, informed me that Rogers, though tired, would be at his session. He was going to be escorting Barnes to see if his friend could handle it. I had been warned that Captain America was pretty overprotective of Barnes. Time to set some limits. "Jarvis" I loved that AI. "Is it possible that Captain Rogers can see what goes on in the classroom from the room outside?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Set it up." And with that, I had a plan. Rogers brought Barnes in and helped him into a chair. I then motioned Rogers outside the room and explained that I wanted him to stay there, but I had arranged with Jarvis for viewing. If I needed help, I would ask for it. Rogers was very nervous about this, but finally agreed. Now granted, I had never dealt with a client with the destructive ability of Barnes before, but any Veteran in flashback or just coming out of it is dangerous. And that I had dealt with.

Barnes did not look good. He looked like a floppy rag doll sitting in that chair.

I welcomed Barnes to class. Nothing. His mind was not any where near the classroom. I tried again. Still nothing. Time for the heavier tactics. I projected the photo of Mrs. Cooper on the wall behind me. Then I got down to eye level with him, being careful to stay out of arm's reach.

Remember the voice your mom used that always stopped you in your tracks? I call it command voice. Good teachers know how to use it too. "James Barnes! I want you to look at me!" I was careful to use what I hoped was the same intonations Mrs. Cooper would have used.

I was rewarded with James looking straight at me. I knew I was looking at James, not the Winter Soldier. There was so much pain in those eyes. "James. Stay with me. What is causing this pain?"

Eventually he answered. I wasn't sure he was going to. His voice was raspy, like he had been screaming. "My dreams. I see the people I killed. So many. All the blood. And my handlers telling me I am no longer a man, a human. I'm just a tool for Hydra." His dead dropped back down.

"James!" He looked back up at me. "Those were nightmares. Some of it may be real. Some of it is not. Your handlers words are lies." I walked over and picked up a flash drive. "This is real. This is a copy of the school record of James Buchanan Barnes. You get to take this with you at the end of this session."

"But I can't make up for all the killing. All the pain I caused!" The depth of his guilt and grief was horrible.

"The fact that you are showing such remorse is proof enough to me that you are human. You need to remember that when those things happened, you were not in your right mind. Your actions were under the control of Hydra. The blame goes on them!" I was a little vehement about the last bit. "Dr. C. and I are here to help you work through all this. You need to talk to Dr. C. about your nightmares and flashbacks." I knew from our conferences that James was not fully trusting Dr. C. and the work was slow.

That was a long session. We never did get to the lesson. But by the end, Barnes was functioning better. He was exhausted, but at least his mind was staying in the room, not captured by nightmares and guilt. His homework from me, was to look at the information on the flash drive and to enter what he thought was important on his time line. Not what I might think was important, but what he wanted to remember. And yes, I did remember to turn off the image of Mrs. Cooper before we were done.

Steve had the good grace to not be in sight when Barnes left. I felt like I needed a good, stiff drink. Preferably rum. Instead I downed about half my water bottle and started entering my session notes. We had gone through several cycles where Barnes vented/cried/exploded out about his pain. Each time I had reminded him of who he really was and where he was headed-towards healing. He'd sink back down into himself, but each time it was a bit less. Exhausting for both of us. I really, really hoped that Barnes would be able to find himself.

When Captain Rogers came in I realized that he looked worse than I felt. "Steve, you look like hell. I bet you were up half the night with Barnes. And probably short of sleep from the mission. Right?" Since I was right he didn't have much to say. "And I'm going to have a psychic moment and guess you didn't get any of your homework done either."

That got me one of his charming, yet sheepish grins. "Melody... " That got him a sharp look from me, since I hadn't given him permission to call me that yet. "Ah, Ms. Bishop..." He seemed on the verge of trying to justify himself, but realized I wasn't having it. "You're right. I'm sorry." He paused. "Thank you for how you handled Bucky. That was pretty amazing. He was doing much better at the end."

"You're welcome Captain Rogers, Steve." That got me a real smile. "Since we're both tired and you didn't do your homework, let's work on that today. Then at the end I'll get you started on your own time line."

One of the things that teachers learn is that a lesson plan often gets hijacked in some way. Always be prepared. So I moved on to Lesson Plan B. We started off talking about baseball-something we both love, and eventually moved on to other sports. I did discover two important things (to me). One, was that neither Rogers nor Barnes had ever been to the Baseball Hall of Fame in Cooperstown, NY. I promised Steve that, if possible, I would arrange for a field trip up there before I left New York. I must admit, I'd like a chance to visit up there again too. The other thing is that Rogers hasn't seen any of what I consider to be classic (but more modern) baseball movies. I gave him a list of my favorite 4 and told him to let me know if he couldn't access them.

Oh course, while we were talking about sports I made sure he learned about some of the other important changes-like integration. Some great stories, like when the University of Alabama head football coach lost to USC and its black players. By the next season, Alabama was integrated too-at least on the football field. There's segregation, but then there's college football!

Even though Rogers lives in the here and now, how he views the world is still guided by the prejudices he learned as a child. One of my goals is to make him aware of how the world has changed and enable him to change those prejudices, if he so desires. When we talk about the hippie/anti war days of the 60's and 70's will Rogers be liked my father and his friends, or not?

New homework was a flash drive with a good art history lesson. I realized that Rogers probably hadn't actually studied any of that, so it was time. I warned him that I would not be happy with him skipping this homework. And he would regret it if he hadn't done it by the time we got to the 60's. I think I'm looking forward to hearing his opinion of stuff like the LSD influenced concert posters.

Once we were done Jarvis spoke up and reminded Rogers that it was almost time for dinner. Dinner? Shoot, time for me to catch my subway home. I was startled when Jarvis informed me that Ms. Potts had invited me to join them. I made some lame excuse and headed out. It wasn't until I was halfway home that I realized that I had been invited to join Pepper Potts, and probably some of the other Avengers Tower people for dinner. Now I really felt dumb. And embarrassed. I would have to make an apology. And if I ever got invited again I should probably accept. My children were going to harass me about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. Real life. Plus some unexpected problems writing this chapter. Please note that the time frame here is between CA:TWS and Age of Ultron. Here's hoping none of that messes up our stories.

As I had suspected, my adult children did give me quite a bit of teasing when I told them that I had chickened out of dinner at the Avenger's Tower. I think, in retrospect, it was the right call. Then was too soon. Therapeutically. Rogers, especially, want me to be "friend", not teacher/therapist. He want a friend, not someone he actually has to listen to. Sorry, Cap, not happening.

My time with the Super Soldiers was finally starting to produce some patterns. Rogers does not want to deal with any issues of his own. But when I'm teaching him a lesson, he gets interested, despite himself. Barnes, on the other hand... Well, it depends on which Barnes shows up. When he's doing well, Barnes is a sponge, wanting to learn and understand everything possible. So much so that I've had to add some additional classes to cover blank spots I hadn't realized needing fixing. The most recent one will be a world religions class. Rogers wants to (and should) attend that one as well. The good days with Barnes are challenging and fun. But then there are the bad days. As Barnes regains memories, the bad ones tend to overwhelm him. He's opening up to Dr. C. more, but the guilt and shame are still overpowering at times. I don't teach much those days. Instead I'm more of a back up therapist. Still very important work.

Despite the setbacks, we were slowly moving our way through American history. Apparently Barnes and Rogers have been talking about their respective classes. I'm thinking about it, but Rogers wants to sit in on our American Revolution class. Both men have been active in adding to their timelines. Rogers was able to add information on Barnes', which was a happy thing. Barnes now has the date entered when he first met his best friend.

Both of them have been bugging me about joining the group for dinner soon. So I checked my schedule and agreed to stay after Steve's next lesson, later on in the week. Since most of the team was out on a mission, if was, of course, tentative.

By the time I was actually going up the Avengers Tower I had convinced myself to be curious. And it was really cool. It is the ultimate Super Heroes Club House. Jarvis did a quick scan to verify I was me and up we went. Every time I learn more of what Jarvis can do I am more impressed. It turns out that for the Tower elevator there aren't any buttons to push. You just tell Jarvis where you want to go. I have no idea what floor the Avengers common eating area is on.

James met us at the elevator door. He and Steve both seem to feel a bit possessive of me. Steve took the lead and started introducing us to people. Pepper Potts is warm, gracious, and beautiful. And really smart. And after spending an evening around Tony Stark I'm convinced she deserves at least a nomination for sainthood for keeping him out of more trouble than he does.

Stark is an ass. He says and does more outlandish things in an hour than a normal person will do in two weeks. But he's like a puppy that just doesn't know any better. I found myself one minute wanting to smack him, but then realizing that he honestly doesn't understand what he said and the impact it could have on a person. Really, really smart, but badly in need of some puppy potty training.

I have to admit that the Black Widow is one of the scariest women I have ever met. She's beautiful and sexy, which does not hide her intelligence. I've done some reading on the team. I would not have wanted to go through what she did to gain her skills. At one point during dinner she noticed me looking at her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Without thinking I replied, "I was wondering if you'd figured out how many ways you could kill me with just the silverware?"

She laughed and answered, "43." Now that's scary. But also interesting. If she'd be comfortable with someone like me, I'd like to get to know her better. I think I'd like her.

Dr. Bruce Banner wins as my favorite. Knowing his background, one would expect a more complex man than the somewhat shy research scientist he is. But what won me over was when he chose to sit across from me and started asking me about my PTSD group work. A brilliant man like him had read both my papers and liked them!

While we were talking Tony jumped in, "Wait, Teach, you write articles too? What journals?" Having observed his tenacity earlier I knew when to recognize defeat. I told him where and the next thing I knew he had a small computer screen in front of his face. While reading he still managed to eat and try to monopolize the conversation at the table. Bruce and I went back to our conversation until Tony interrupted, "I like your reasoning, but where's your action plan?'

"About 2/3 of the way back. We had to take more steps than I wanted to lay the foundation." And Tony was back to his food and his screen.

I really enjoy the dinner. The conversations were fascinating. I was seeing the people behind the super hero facades. I realized then that I represented to them what they were fighting for. To them, I'm the normal they are fighting to protect. In many ways, how I live is as alien to them as their lifestyles are to me. I decided to think about how I might be able to bring a little "normal" into their lives as well.

Dinner was over when Tony emerged from his computer screen. Apparently he had been working on several other projects as well. He came over to me and asked, "You're here as a teacher. Why were you writing protocols for PTSD group work?"

My partner, Dr. A. and I wrote the articles and recommended the protocols because we saw the need. The standard way of approaching PTSD needed to change when the world had to deal with invading aliens. Before I went to work for Dr. A. I spent 5 years as a group therapist, specializing in PTSD."

"Why aren't you doing that now?" Good question, but not one I really wanted to get into at that point.

"Actually, I running two PTSD groups over at NYU while I'm here. And using the methods we created." I looked at my watch and realized that it was later than I had anticipated. The subway still ran out my way, but I'd been told it wasn't as safe that time of night. I was saved by Natasha offering to drive me home. She said she had to pick someone up out that way.

Tony has a nice collection of cars in his private garage. The Black Widow chose a European sports car that looked custom, and very fast. At least I think it was European and custom. I'm pretty sure it wasn't a Ford. But it looked fast! Natasha drives very well. Terrifyingly well. I'm pretty sure the extra terrifying was deliberate. She started asking me questions about my two students. I decided I really didn't want to play that game, so I stopped her. "So what you're saying with all these questions is that if I hurt any of your friends I will be learning to deal with a great deal of pain? And if I'm really lucky you'll let me die?"

Natasha's eyebrows went up. "Yes."

"I just wanted to make sure we understood each other. Natasha, I promise you I have no intention of hurting anyone in the Tower. And certainly anyone under my care. I'm a healer. Is that enough for now?"

She thought about it for a while, then nodded. I didn't scare you with my driving did I?"

"Oh, your driving is scare enough. I just figured to cut to the chase since it was clear that you were digging for information. In the future, just ask."

"Fair enough." We arrived at my apartment and as Natasha was parking she asked me, "Do you drink?"

I smiled. "I have been known to."

She smiled back. "Good. I have a bottle of Russian vodka that I've been waiting to drink. I need a new drinking buddy. We'll choose a night soon when you can spend the night."

I shook my head as I got out of the car. "Russian vodka? Dear God! That's the stuff that caused Hitler's troops to get the hell out of that country!" As Natasha drove away I could hear her laughing.

About a week later we had our baseball movie night and I had my first sleepover at the Tower. But first Rogers had a lesson about the Korean War and the Cold War. Rogers remembered how the Pacific troops had not liked General MacArthur and was glad that President Truman stepped in to keep us from fighting China as well as North Korea. China turning communist surprised him. The House Un-American Activities Committee made him angry.

We were getting ready to leave the classroom and head up to the Tower when Tony showed up with one of his minions. He grabbed my laptop and started walking off with it. Tony! What the hell are you doing? Bring back my computer!"

He didn't even stop. "I can't let you keep tapping into my internet with this piece of crap. You'll have a new machine before you go home tomorrow. And you're welcome."

"Tony! I didn't say you could do that! Bring my machine back!" But I was taking to the air. Tony and minion were out the door. Steve just shrugged. "Jarvis" I stated.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Would you inform Mr. Stark that if he looses any of my information I will have his hide? Or better yet, I'll have Pepper and Natasha remind him why he has to ask before taking people's property."

"I have done so. He says that your new computer will also include all your old data."

"Thank you Jarvis." I grumbled, but there wasn't much else I could do. Besides, it looked like I was going to be geting a Stark machine. Even the crappiest models were much better than my current one.

The baseball movie night was a success. We started with "League of Their Own." Then on to "Bull Durham." We concluded with "Field of Dreams."The depiction of the old baseball players had Steve laughing. He remembered many of them. Turned out, he and James knew a couple of ladies who had joined the All American Girls Baseball League during the War. I could see that James was wishing he could remember like Steve had.

Guest quarters at the Tower are really nice. I'm going to remember this place every time I have to stay in a motel again. A good nights sleep was followed by a good breakfast. Then back to the subway and reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Treachery and Crisis

author's note: I apologize, this is a reposting. Stupid computer glitches! I've also learned that I really need to proof read before posting-especially if it's late at night. I promise, more action soon.

Steve Rogers was having a crisis of faith. So many of the things he believed in had turned out to be false, or, at best, outdated. He was so confused that he actually made an appointment to talk to Dr. C. about it. He got some good advice. Dr. C. told him to figure out what he did believe in. And to go from there.  
Steve knew he believed in God. But even that was changed. What were Charismatics? And when did Americans start becoming pagans? Steve was one of the big reasons why I was going to present my world religions class soon. He also still believed in America, the good, old U.S. of A. But what America believed in seemed to have changed. Money and power seemed to be what was important. And that wasn't right. He decided to look at how this country got started-to see what was intended by the Founding Fathers. So he asked to join James and I for the Revolutionary War lesson. And probably the Constitution class as well.  
The class went well. I had made Steve do the prior homework as well, so they were both prepared to sort the legends from the more probable truth. For Barnes, I think it was just another lesson. But for Rogers it was foundational. This was where his beloved country started. What he had been taught to believe in. There was no George Washington chopping down a cherry tree, but Washington's strengths as as military commander made much more sense to the adult Rogers.

As I said, it was a good class. I was enjoying my success until Tony Stark ran into me (almost literally) at the coffee machine down the hall. "Great class today," he said. "I really enjoyed it."  
"You heard the class today?"  
"Yeah, I've been watching them for a few weeks now. Jarvis has been recording them. Good stuff. I like your method of presenting the information."  
I must have turned pale. "Who else has been watching?" Visions of broken confidentiality raced through my mind.

"I think mostly just us Tower folks."

I raced back to my office for the privacy. "Jarvis!" I started, once I was safely inside. "Have you been recording my sessions with Captain Rogers and Sgt. Barnes?"  
"Yes. I was not given any orders contrary to that."  
I started cursing. "Jarvis, you can continue to record the sessions. However, unless you are given other orders from Dr. C., myself, Captain Rogers, or Sgt. Barnes, you are not to distribute copies to anyone else. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Ma'am. New orders are locked in." Tony entered my office.  
"Jarvis" I continued. "Is it possible to destroy any copies of the sessions that have already occurred except for one copy under your control?"  
"Checking. I can fully erase all of the copies, but it does appear that some of Sgt. Barnes' sessions have been sent outside.'  
Tony stepped in. "Jarvis. I want the information of who sent the copies of the session to go to me and my head of security. I also need you to track down where they were sent." A few moments later and it was Tony's turn to start swearing. "Someone down in IT sent Bucky's sessions to an unknown email. This is not good. Jarvis, tell my head of security to hold this person for questioning. I'll talk to him personally." Tony turned to me. "I'm really sorry. I didn't think…"  
I exploded. "That's right. You didn't think! Quite likely the person forwarding the emails is Hydra. Sessions with a therapist are confidential. Must be! Jarvis and I are going to have some serious conversations about privacy. I'm mad at myself for not realizing this was a possibility. Can you imagine what would have happened if the sessions with Captain Rogers were sold to some fangirl organization?" Tony shuddered. "You'll have to excuse me." I went on. "I have to figure out what to tell Steve and James. And what I'm doing to make sure it doesn't happen again!" And with that I made my exit-out of my own office.

The guys were not happy with my news. It was a major security breach. James, predictably, was the most upset. I'm sure they were going to have conversations with Mr. Stark themselves about security and privacy.

One of the interesting dynamics that had developed was that both of my students would come to me for explanations of concepts that they weren't understanding. A good example was the ongoing discussions Barnes and I had about DID (Dissociate Identity Disorder). Dr. C had explained it to Barnes, but it just wasn't making sense, yet.  
"OK, James. What do you understand about DID?"  
"Not much. Dr. C. says that the Winter Soldier protected me and that we have to merge at some point. That doesn't make sense. I don't want any of him to be a part of me anymore!"  
"Let's see if I can clarify a bit more. DID is a situation that can happen when a person goes through experiences that are so horrible that it can shatter their mind. But the human brain and heart want to survive. Sometimes in those situations a person's personality shatters. But, as I said, the human mind wants to survive. In typical DID cases, the original personality hides while other personalities, often older, are created to protect the original. I know it sounds strange, but humans are a strange and wonderful people. Make sense so far?"  
Barnes nodded, but it was clear he was still puzzled. "Your case is not typical. Seventy years of horrific treatment is well beyond what has been documented before. Your original personality-we can call it 'Bucky,' fought beyond normal strength. When Hydra tortured and mind wiped you, over and over again, the core personality, Bucky, survived. But it survived by letting the Winter Soldier be created. In a very real way, the Soldier protected what was left of the original Bucky. And when it was finally safe, the core of you was able to start surfacing again. That's the process we're helping you with."  
Stubbornly, Barnes asked, "But how do I get rid of the Winter Soldier?"  
I looked him straight in the eye. "Do you want to get rid of the Winter Soldier, or just the parts that have caused you physical and emotional pain?" Barnes looked startled. Maybe this round we would make some progress. "I want you to start thinking about what parts of the Soldier you would like to keep."  
Barnes was very firm. "None!"  
"Really, What about the ability to fly a plane or use computers? That's all stuff the Soldier learned and you would lose. Do you really want to lose the ability to control your body's special abilities? Don't answer me right now. Take time to think about it."  
A goal that both Barnes and Rogers had was for Barnes to become a member of the Avengers. Rogers wanted his best friend back fighting at his side, and Barnes wanted the same-and also a chance to help destroy Hydra. They even had a new super hero identity and costume ready. But Dr. C. hadn't cleared Barnes yet. One of the hold ups was the need to start reconciling the different parts of Barnes' personality. And without his active participation, it wasn't going to happen.

While all this was going on, I was slowly leading Captain Rogers through post WWII history. We had finished with President Eisenhower and the real start of the Cold War. For fun we had a movie night featuring episodes from the more popular spy television shows. Another sleepover for me. I managed to avoid vodka night with Natasha.  
We spent quite a bit of time talking about the Kennedy vs. Nixon presidential election. I wanted Rogers to get a real feel for both men. Like many WWII vets he embraced Kennedy. Nixon seemed unfinished besides the war hero, charismatic Kennedy. We talked about some of Kennedy's early problems and successes. I ended that lesson with looking a Kennedy's goals for his Presidency. And warned Rogers not to look up how Kennedy did.  
A few days later Barnes came in for his next lesson. He looked upset, potentially on the verge of a meltdown. For a change, it wasn't the DID stuff. He was making progress there. Barnes was very quick to tell me that he had a problem he didn't know how to handle. Captain Rogers had been very vocal in his praise of President Kennedy. Rogers was showing Barnes some of the media clips I had given him when Barnes went into, what was for him, a quick flashback. Barnes saw himself killing Kennedy.  
"Well, that is serious, James. When is your next appointment with Dr. C.?"  
"Not until Friday."  
"I think for this he's probably going to be willing to move things up. Let's call him." Dr. C. was with a client, so while we waited I pulled up some photos from the Kennedy assassination. Barnes had me stop at a particular set of photos.  
"Yes. That is the place. I waited there in the grass and left as soon as the shot was fired." Son of a bitch. Barnes was the shooter on the grassy knoll. Dr. C., Barnes, and I talked. The doctor would have a session with Barnes early the next day. I was to continue with my plan to teach Rogers about the Kennedy assassination and legacy. And to start calming Barnes down. And I needed to do it in a way that neither of them knew that Dr. C. and I had planned this particular set of lessons. We knew from Barnes' records that he was probably responsible for Kennedy's death. For a change we wanted to try to control Barnes' reaction to a flashback.

"James, let's talk about President Kennedy. Why are you so upset about this?"  
"Steve really likes Kennedy and I'm the one who killed him!"  
"I can see why you're upset. President Kennedy was a very likable man. He was President during a tough time. And he had some great plans for the country. Do you remember why your handers told you to kill him?"  
"No." I could see he was taking time to examine the memory. "I was given the route his car would take and told that a less competent shooter would be up in the school building. Based on that, I chose my location because I knew my shot would probably not be heard."  
"And you were right. Later on, scientific examination of the forensic evidence showed that there might have been a bullet from a second shooter on the grassy knoll, but the blame for Kennedy's death was given to the shooter in the building."  
"What happened to him?"  
"Lee Harvey Oswald was captured. Unfortunately, before he was tried, a lone gunman killed Oswald at the police station." I paused. "There are a lot of theories about why Kennedy was killed. Many of the things he did made him enemies. Some of them very powerful. The fact that Oswald was tied to your efforts makes the Soviet Union/Hydra connection more likely. But were they the only ones involved? Possibly not. The man who killed Oswald was a local nightclub owner with ties to organized crime. President Kennedy had been making things much harder for criminals in the U.S. It's possible the two groups were working together."  
"But the interesting thing to me is that the death of President Kennedy did not stop Kennedy's goals. Lyndon Johnson, Kennedy's vice-President, stepped into the job and made many of those things happen. Some historians have said that Kennedy as President might not have been able to get things like the Civil Rights Legislation through Congress. But President Johnson, using Kennedy as a martyr, was able to."  
I paused for effect. "You may have killed the man, but you didn't stop his legacy. And remember, you were not in your right mind. It was Hydra who gets the blame for this.: Before Barnes could object again I continued, "I will be talking to Steve about all this for his next lesson. If you want, I can tell him about your involvement. But that will be up to you, after you talk to Dr. C. Now, we need to get back to today's lesson."

Barnes did agree to having me tell Rogers about Kennedy. James mostly stayed away from his best friend until after the lesson. I was glad that Steve had not looked up Kennedy's future and was waiting expectantly. I started the lesson talking about the Bay of Pigs fiasco and the Cuban Missile Crisis. We talked about Kennedy's crackdown on Big Business (the steel industry especially) and organized crime. And the goal of reaching the moon in 10 years. Then I straightforwardly led Steve through the accepted facts of Kennedy's death.  
Rogers was shaken. Even though the real event was so long ago, when presented well, it still has the power to touch people. Steve needed to feel that in order to move closer to our time. Then it was time to talk about Oswald and the conspiracy theories. I told him that the most logical of the theories had a second shooter at the grassy knoll. Rogers didn't miss the Russian connection with Oswald. "What was the caliber of the bullets found?"  
I told him. Steve's face crumbled. "Bucky was the second shooter, wasn't he?"  
"Steve, James didn't remember any of it until you stated talking about Kennedy and showed him the pictures. He's devastated that he helped kill a man that you admire. Dr. C. has been spending extra time with James this week because of it."  
"Damn it Bucky! Kennedy was a good man!"  
"James knows that now. At the time it was just another target. Another mission."  
"Yeah. Is this going to happen again? I find out about a part of our history and then find out that Bucky is involved in it?"  
"I don't know. What I do know is what happened as a result of Kennedy's death?"  
"What did happen? Did his plans fall apart? He had some pretty good ideas on how to fix things."  
"Actually most of his plans did come to pass. Lyndon Johnson, the new President, made it his mission to make sure that Kennedy's dreams happened. Congress passed most of it, which is a miracle in itself. There are historians who say that Kennedy probably would not have gotten as much of his legislation passed if he hadn't died. Kennedy's death changed our nation, but not in the way Hydra intended."

It took a while for Capt. Rogers to settle down. He was in mourning, just as America had been in mourning so long ago. Because of that, I think he understood the heart of our country in that time. I hope I can do as well in helping him understanding the times to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
This Isn't What I had in Mind at All!

Authors note: Finally some action! Melody's life is about to change, in a big way. Rated T for torture.

The day started like any other day. I had told our secretary that I was heading out to the Tower. I took a moment to notice that the weather was clearly changing-the heat of summer was fading into autumn. I walked down the sidewalk towards the subway entrance.

Suddenly, there were two thugs and a black van in my way. The thugs made it very clear that they wanted me in the van. I discovered that when faced with a gun pointed at me I tend to obey. As soon as I was inside the thugs jumped in as well and the van took off. In very short order I found myself tied, seat belted in, and (truly disgusting) gagged. Not blindfolded though, which I thought was interesting.

What appeared to be the lead thug went through my purse and pulled out my cell phone. Luckily I had left my tablet at the Tower the night before. After a few blocks of crazy driving (probably to confuse anyone trying to follow us), we slowed down at an intersection. Another black van pulled up next to us and my phone was transferred to the new vehicle. My brain made a logical conclusion-it's for a trap! That just made me mad.

The van made a few more attempts to lose any possible followers, but then settled down to where ever they were going. Before too long we were going over the George Washington Bridge. I told myself to stay calm and to pay attention. If I could figure out where I was, I had a better chance of getting to safety. I figured if I told myself that enough times I might actually believe it.

From the GW Bridge we traveled roughly WSW. I have a natural sense of north. I have no idea why. I could probably figure out where we were on a map. It occurred to me that my captors could have blind folded me so I couldn't know where we were going. It was not a good sign for my future that they hadn't.

We finally stopped in a run down industrial park. The van pulled into the loading area and I was hustled in that entrance. I noticed a logo above a desk there. It had been a Shield logo (so one of their bases or sites once), but now there was an ugly octopus looking thing over it. Well, now I officially know who my captors are. Hydra-Natzi slime, once thought gone, now revealed to be as nasty as ever. Just more high tech. The people responsible for Sgt. Barnes' nightmares. And now it was looking like some of my own.

My escorts marched me down to what were clearly cells. It looked like I was the only guest, currently. As far as motel accommodations, not so good. No furniture, just bare floor. Cold too, as I soon found out. After my thug-ugly escorts left I started thinking about my situation. Not good. Clearly I was to be bait. And James would insist on being part of the team to rescue me. Unless they had the brains to call my son, they would walk right into the trap. So why keep me alive and at the local headquarters? Probably to ensure Barnes' cooperation. I suspected that they would kill the other team members, but they wanted Barnes alive-they wanted their Soldier back. And that wouldn't happen if I had any say in the matter.

What I knew about surviving kidnapping, etc. was all theoretical. But it made sense. Keep your emotions under control. Never let your enemy know they were getting to you. Don't give into despair. Don't give up hope. Having given myself a pep talk I started thinking about what I would do. Partly that would depend on when (not if!) I got out of this cell. Being the teacher in charge sounded like a plan. I can do snarky too. Keep the mind working. Don't think about other stuff. Like dinner.

(Back at the Tower)

The first clue that anyone in Avenger's Tower had that something was wrong was when Bucky contacted Steve to tell him that Ms. Bishop was late. That hadn't happened before. Steve recommended contacting the school office. That produced the information that she had left on time, and so was really late. Steve called everyone up to OPS and Black Widow started checking traffic cameras. Sure enough, there were photos of Melody being forced into a black van and driving off. They were able to follow it for a while, but it was soon swallowed up in New York traffic. A check of Mel's cell phone indicated that she was now at a location on Long Island.

Bucky, to no one's surprise, insisted on being part of the rescue team. "She's my teacher. I need to help rescue her!" was about all he would say on the matter. Steve didn't want him going, but eventually agreed that they should call Dr. C. for a consult on the matter.

Dr. C. was with a client when the call from Steve came on his personal cell phone. That was the "in case of an emergency only" contact number. After apologizing to his client he stepped out. "Dr. C. here. What's up Captain Rogers?"

"Ms. Bishop has been kidnapped. Probably by Hydra. We're putting together a rescue team. Bucky insists on being a part of that team. I want you to say no."

Dr. C. appreciated the honesty. "Captain, let me talk to Sgt. Barnes. I will give you my assessment once I'm done."

"Sgt. Barnes, do you feel ready to go on this mission?"

"I have to go!"

"Sgt. Barnes, that is not what I asked. I repeat, do you feel ready to go on this mission?"

"Yes Sir, I do!."

"Based on what we've been talking about Barnes, who is in charge of you?"

"Sir, I am. James Buchanan Barnes. I will use what I have learned as the Soldier, but he is not in charge, I am!"

"That's the answer I was looking for. Be careful and remember who you are. Good luck! Now pass the phone back to Capt. Rogers please."

"Rogers here."

"Captain, this is Dr. C. I have cleared Sgt. Barnes for participation in this rescue mission only. Please let me know how he does. And please keep us informed. Do you want us to cancel Ms. Bishop's appointments and group for this week?"

"Um" Steve felt outflanked. "Yes please."

"I'll make sure it happens. I think you should contact her children to make sure they know what's going on. I think she had a preference as to which you should contact first. If you don't have that information, please call back and the secretary will give it to you. Now, I have to get back to a client. Good luck Captain Rogers!"

It took Capt. Rogers a minute to process everything. Then his training and nature kicked in. "Jarvis! Did Ms. Bishop leave instructions regarding who we should contact if something were to happen?"

"Yes sir. She was firm that someone was to contact her son first. Would you like me to start that call, sir?"

"Yes, Jarvis." Turning to the group he stated, "I'll handle this call. Put it on speaker please." Mr. Bishop, this is Steve Rogers calling about your mother."

"Rogers! Why is my mother in New Jersey?"

"What? She's on Long Island."

Bishop sounded exasperated. "Rogers, I don't know where you're getting your information, but the gps I have on her says she's in New Jersey."

Rogers. "I'm confused. Her cell phone is telling us Long Island."

"Well then, that's a trap. Because the gps I put in her earrings say New Jersey."

Tony stepped into the conversation. "Jarvis, are you aware of Ms. Bishop wearing earrings with a gps in them?"

"Yes sir. She told me about them the first time she wore them here."

"Then why the hell are we going to Long Island if she's in New Jersey?" Tony asked. "Jarvis, can you pinpoint where Ms. Bishop is-in New Jersey?"

"Yes. Sir."

After apologizing to Melody's son, Steve promised to keep him informed. And that they were leaving soon for a rescue mission. Melody's son, David, said that he would withhold the information from his sister for now, but they'd better find his mom before the news hit the media.

Jarvis' information showed Melody inside a Shield facility. Black Widow commented that it was probably compromised-so a former Shield location. A plan was quickly made, with Iron Man as eyes in the sky and the rest going in through the two known entrances. Steve looked over at his best friend, "Better suit up Sarge."

(Back in New Jersey)

Eventually I got tired of sitting on the floor and started walking around my little cell. Exercise is good for me, right? Eventually two men can for me. They had nicer uniforms, and since I only saw them together I named them Frick and Frack. Frick seemed like a professional soldier. Frack was the same, only slimy. I would not be at all surprised to find out he was a sociopath as well.

The brought me to what I would call the commander's room. View screens all over. But dominating the room was a chair. I had never seen one in person before, but I knew what it had to be-an electroshock machine. To be precise, a copy of the machine used to mind wipe Sgt. Barnes. It was all nice and shiny, but I've never seen a more evil looking piece of equipment. Yes, I know that medical equipment shouldn't "look evil," but I knew the intent of it's makers. And that was very evil.

But even worse was the man dominating the room. The Commander of the Hydra base. He was close to my age. Clearly European looking, maybe even German. When he spoke his accent was clearly European, but also not clearly recognizable.

"Good day Mrs. Bishop. Welcome. I trust you know why you are here?"

"I'm assuming that you had me kidnapped to bait a trap for Sgt. Barnes. The other Avengers will show up as well, you know."

"Yes, I had planned on that. They will all die, but I want the Winter Soldier, my Asset, recovered. That failure, Pierce, should never have been given control of him. Under my control, the Asset will once again be who and what he should be."

I gave him my best assessing look. "You must be second generation Hydra?

He looked startled. "What makes you say that?"

"Several things, but primarily your age and attitude."

"Interesting. And you are right. Both of my parents were original Hydra. And now, the other reason why you are still alive. You are going to tell me about your treatment methods and goals for the Asset."

I gave him the look I would normally give a 7th grader who doesn't have a clue. "You are aware that I am bound by confidentiality rules? There are some things I can talk about, and some things I can't. I am willing to tell you what I can."

"You will stick to your rules even when your life is at stake? That is ridiculous! I will start slow. What were your treatment goals for the Asset?"

"That I can tell you. Our goal was to help James Barnes become himself."

"And how were you doing this?" He was starting to look impatient.

"My role in this was that of a teacher. If you had read any of the papers published by me you would know that I've been working with amnesia patients in an educational manner." Not strictly true, but I wanted this man off balance if I could.

"Do not act superior around me! You are less than an ant!" He pointed to Frick and Frack. "You," pointing to Frack , "Are going to remind this woman of her role. I think reeducating her via pain would work nicely." To Frick, "Go with him to make sure he does not over do. I do not want any broken bones, but a new understanding of pain is good."

I glared at him and was hauled off. Frack looked happy.

Well, Frack is a professional at causing pain, I will give him that. I don't think he broke any bones. At least to the naked eye. Everywhere hurts so much I can't really tell. And there are no comfortable positions. I've tried. I still think childbirth can be a more intense pain, but it doesn't last like this. I have a new winner in the category of worst continuing pain. I'm Not happy about this.

I thought seriously about just crumbling into a crying ball of pain. But the logical part of my brain reminded me that I hadn't been given any water since getting there. And dehydration in my current condition was a real danger. So no crying fetal positions. But how to keep my mind active and hopefully, less on the pain?

The thing that worked was to think about how to spot Hydra agents in a general populations. Between the leadership and all the drones that walked by my cell I certainly had opportunity to watch. It was tough to keep concentrating on that, but I kept at it. And when I couldn't, I thought about ways for Frack to die. I never said I was perfect.

It seemed like forever, but eventually Frick and Frack came back and hauled me back to the Commander's office. By hauled, I mean dragged, pretty much. Walking was just too painful. The Commander was clearly stressed. It was soon apparent that his plan wasn't going the way he expected.

"Where are they?" he was yelling into his microphone as I came in. "Ah, Mrs. Bishop. Glad you could join us." He motioned for his men to take guarding positions. I struggled to stay standing.

"I realized that we had been lacking in courtesy. May I offer you a glass of water?" The Commander held up a glass, then put it on the desk next to him. "I'm afraid you'll have to walk over here to get it though." What a sadistic bastard! He's the one who ordered my beating. Now he takes pleasure in causing me more pain. Even though I was thirsty, I stayed where I was.

Suddenly everything happened at once. The base was under attack. My friends had, somehow, figured out where I really was. The Commander backhanded me in the face in his irritation. "Your friends did not go where they were supposed to. But it doesn't matter." He pulled his revolver and pointed it at me. "You will stand here." He pointed to a place next to The Chair. "If they do make it this far, we will see what happens."

Time began to move in slow motion. The door to the room burst open and in came Captain America, the Black Widow, and a new super hero, the Sarge (James). The Commander emphasized his gun pointed at me. "Welcome. I have been waiting for you. Thank you for bringing my Asset back to me." He pointed to the Chair. "Soldier." he commanded. "Back into the chair or I will kill this woman!"

All eyes were on the Commander and James. I slowly (and painfully) moved closer to the desk. James began to slowly move towards the Chair. It was clear he really did not want to go. Everyone's attention was on him. Before I could be stopped, I grabbed the water glass and threw it on the Chair's command panel. It began to spark.

The Commander started yelling at me. The Black Widow took advantage of the distraction and tossed her bracelets onto the Chair's command panel. It began to spark wildly. "No!" Shouted the Commander. "This cannot happen!" In the resulting chaos Captain America knocked the weapon out of the Commander's hands. The battle was over. I was safe. And James would not have to go back to the chair.

While Capt. Rogers was handcuffing the Commander I looked at James. "I think you need to wreck that" pointing to the Chair. James nodded and proceeded to pound on the Chair with his metal arm. Soon it was a pile of scrap metal and electrical wires. I suspect that was rather therapeutic. "Can we go now?" I asked.

Captain Rogers, ever the leader commented, "Yes, we should leave now."

I added. "Can I have someone help me? I'm not sure I can walk very far." And so I left the former Shield base. James insisted on carrying me. It seemed right.

I'm pretty sure I was in and out of consciousness. I kept thinking, "I'm safe. At some point I'm going to be clean and there will be drugs to make it hurt less. And a bed. Yeah, bed... I'll worry about the rest later.."


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's note: I'm keeping this chapter shorter so I can get it out. This story ends before the events of Avengers Age of Ultron.)

I have vague memories of talking to Steve on the way back. Apparently, I told him that I needed him to write something down for me. I told him that it was important. And it was. It made no sense to him. "Hydra = True Believer + sociopath + (probably) sadist." As soon as I heard it again I knew I had my key for rooting out Hydra infiltrators. I just needed to test it. Somehow.

Because there were no apparent broken bones the team brought me back to the Avengers Tower where Dr. Banner was waiting for me. Up to the Medical Floor where I got a thorough check up. No broken bones-good job there Frack. Where the Commander had backhanded me on the face was the closest to a break. That was going to be a nasty bruise. But all of me felt like raw meat.  
The medical verdict? I was going to be fine, but it was going to hurt for a while. I would be staying in medical until I was well enough to move to my guest room. From there, we'd see. But for now, I was going to be under the care of Dr. Banner.  
The team wanted to do a debriefing next-in the medical wing, so I could participate. I told them I'd be glad to do so once I had talked to my kids. Priorities! Steve called. My daughter was up at my son's place, so I got to talk to both of them. I think they were as glad to talk to me as I was to talk to them.  
I should explain about my kids. They're adults for one thing. Robin, my firstborn is 30 and married. She's always been a strong individual. Think of her as a tornado with a heart. She is an amazing friend and a dangerous enemy. I bless God for her husband. My son, David, is two years younger and finishing up grad school. He's always been an out-of-the box thinker. Absolutely brilliant.  
My daughter wants me home. No surprise there. I told her that I didn't have the strength to fight with her right then, She then informed me that she and David were flying out to see me as soon as they could arrange it. The headache that started had nothing to do with my injuries.  
We had the call on speakerphone and Tony stepped in. "Would it be better if I sent one of my jets to transport the two of you? I'm Tony Stark by the way."  
My daughter was rather dumbfounded. My son stepped in. "Mr. Stark, that would be wonderful. We thank you very much."  
"It's nothing. After all, this is sort of a Workman's Comp situation." He was looking at a computer screen, naturally. "How about if I have a car pick you two up tomorrow night around 6 p.m.? Your apartment?"  
"Uh, sure."  
We didn't talk for very long-I was frankly tiring out. But I had talked to my children. I'd be seeing them soon as well. That was too complex to think about. Time to get that debrief done, then drugs and sleep. I'll deal with the rest of the world after that.

Due to my health, my part of the debriefing was pretty short. I only had two questions (I thought of more later). What would happen to the Commander? And what happened to Frick and Frack. The Commander was going to be interrogated by people Natasha trusted. Hopefully I would never see him again. Also that headquarters was going to be torn apart and all clues, electronic and otherwise were going to be analyzed. Good. Frick and Frack were dead. They weren't willing to surrender. That was actually good news to me. They might show up in my nightmares, but they could never harm me again in real life.

Just before we were done I told them something that had been on my mind. "After all that, having all of you call me Ms. Bishop seems wrong. Call me Melody from now on."

And then, blessedly, Mrs. Jones arrived. She's a delightful, no-nonsense nurse that the Starks have used before. She has no fear of any of the Tower folk. Watching her shoo out the team was lovely. Natasha gave her the "You will die" look, but Mrs. Jones ignored all of them. Dr. Barnes laughed and gave me some serious pain killers and I let myself go off to a place where pain doesn't exist."

When I finally woke up, Clint was slumping in a chair by the window. "Welcome back to the world, Sleeping Beauty. Mrs. Jones thought you'd be waking up soon. She went to get you some food." My stomach growled at even the mention of food.  
I took mental stock. My mind was clearer. Less pain. But I was still wearing the same clothes. That needed to change. After food!  
Dr. Banner came in. "Good, you're awake. Your blood work is fine. Your vitals are still a bit up, but not surprising, considering what you've been through. I'm expecting you to make a good recovery. Mrs. Jones will be your primary care nurse. I've ordered light foods for you for the first 24 hours. Any questions?"  
Melody thought a minute and then asked the question most important to her. "My children are due to arrive here in about 24 hours. What shape will I be in by then?"  
Dr. Banner smiled. "You'll still be here, but closer to normal I think. I hope to have you out of bed and into a wheel chair by then. Tony has a physical therapist we trust . We've scheduled some time with him for you.. And your bruises should be pretty spectacular by then. Is that what you wanted to know?"  
Mel smiled ruefully, "I guess that will have to do. At least I can play the Sick Card if my daughter gets too demanding."

The soup was really good. But then, as I thought about it, I realized that I had never had a bad meal there. One of the side effects of money. I only managed to finish about half the bowl before exhaustion claimed me again. Mrs. Jones promised me a good sponge bath once I woke up. And she'd find me clothes and figure a way to wash my hair.

It's amazing how much better one can feel when clean. I told Mrs. Jones to burn the clothes I had been wearing. I'll miss the shoes, but they were ruined. I never want to see any of those clothes again! I have no idea where Mrs. Jones got the sweats, but the comfort was appreciated.

I started thinking about my children's impending arrival, which made me want my lap top. Time to plan! But no lap top for me. Instead I got to start physical therapy. He's good. The good, but bad news is that I get Natasha as my on-site trainer. It's going to hurt, but she'll get me back in shape. Well, at least back to the shape I was in.

I started thinking about how my kids would respond to life here. I think that Tony and David will get along well. They both have that off-kilter brilliance. My daughter and Natasha would probably become allies or enemies. It was going to be interesting. As I look back on it, I realize that I was focusing on my kids and my own physical situation so that I wouldn't have to think about my future. What was I going to do next? I certainly couldn't go back to living and working near NYU.


	7. Chapter 7

Teacher Chapter 7

A Visit From Home

(Author's Note: As I stated before, this story takes place before Avengers 2: Ultron. Melody does have further adventures, but I need time to adjust ideas before I start writing them. My thanks to all my readers. And thank you for the kind reviews. This has been a fun adventure!)

I was nowhere near ready, but my kids showed up anyway. And I was so glad to see them! I had graduated to using a wheelchair, thank God for that!

Gradually the three of us were left along. I waited. As expected, my daughter was the first to speak. "Mom, they gave us a briefing on your medical condition on the way out."

"Oh good." I responded. "You probably know more than I do. I've been told that they'll release me out of sick bay, hopefully tomorrow, to my room in the tower. After that, I have no clue."

"You know we want you to come home." My daughter, of course. She had never wanted me to take the NY job in the first place.

"By we, I assume you mean you and your husband? David can tell me his own opinion once he makes up his mind." I paused.

Robin looked at me sharply. "What do you want to do now?"

"What do I want to do? Or, what can I do? I still have a contract with the two wounded warriors upstairs that I'd like to finish. But I don't know if they'll let me, or if I can even afford to. I can't go back to my NYU job. What do I want to do?" I paused a long while to think. "I really don't know. A big part of me wants to go home and hide. To forget this ever happened. Another part of me wants to finish what I started. I think I don't have enough information to make the call. But I do know that the decision will be made by the three of us."

My daughter just sighed and looked at me. "You know I can't argue with you when you talk that logically."

"And that's why I do it. Now, let me introduce you to Jarvis so we can start to get this chaos organized." Tony had cleared my kids for access to Jarvis. That helped. My son was fascinated. No surprise there. Pepper had kindly assigned them rooms on the same floor as my normal room. That would be useful once I was released from Sick Bay. Yes, I call it that. It's certainly futuristic enough.

"Robin, while I'm here, can I ask you to go with the guys and get me some clothes and stuff from my apartment? I should think about getting all my stuff out of there at some point. There isn't very much. And I know I can't continue to live near BYU. If Hydra figured out where I work, figuring my residence isn't much harder. Maybe the Starks will let me keep my stuff here until I /we figure out what I'm doing next."

"Mom" my son interrupted. "Do you ever stop planning?"

I had to think about that one. "Probably not."

David looked at Robin. "Sounds like mom's feeling better." We all laughed.

Soon after I sent them up to their rooms to relax and unpack. I had more physical therapy and a nap ahead of me before dinner.

James pushed my wheelchair up to the elevator and over to the dining area. Steve was escorting my kids. I wished I had better clothes to wear than the sweats. It was, after all, my first meal back with the Tower folks. And my kids were going to be with me!

It was somewhat of an odd night. My friends were being too nice to me. I finally had enough of it and told them all to knock it off. "I am not someone's Grandma, yet. Don't treat me like one!" That broke the ice. Nat started laughing and teasing me about my physical therapy class. She also threatened to teach me some self defense stuff. Most of the group thought it was a good idea. I wasn't so sure. I knew it would involve Nat teaching me to fall-by making me fall-a lot.

Tony started talking about how I was going to have to get well, because who else would yell at all of them like they were children? I don't think I'm that bad. Well, except with Tony. But I think he secretly likes my scolding. He really does deserve it most of the time.

All too early it was time for me to go back down to Medical. I was tired. I guess I'm not healing as fast as I would like. No surprise there. Steve, Nat, and Robin made plans to go to my apartment to get me more clothes and to start packing the rest of my stuff. David vanished off with Tony someplace. Off talking about strange and wondrous things, no doubt.

That night I found myself awake in the middle of the night, and unable to return to sleep. Since they wouldn't let me have my tablet yet, I transferred myself to my wheel chair and rolled to the elevator and up to the main lounge. Jarvis wouldn't let me go to my room. Spoilsport. Bruce showed up before too long. I guess Jarvis warned him I had escaped. One of the things I like most about Bruce is that he listens. He listened to me complain about my lack of my laptop or tablet all the way back to Sick Bay. I think he understands my inability to just stay still. I get it from my mom (and probably she from hers). We never just sit. Were always doing something. Even when I'm watching tv I'm usually doing something else-even if it's just playing stupid computer games.

So Bruce authorized me getting my tablet back. In fact, he went up to my room and brought it down to me. With the understanding that I would only use it for a half hour. Then I had to try to sleep. If I didn't, he told Jarvis to turn it off for me. And to tell him. I'm pretty sure I stuck my tongue out at him.

But I got a computer back. I used that half hour to start noting my ideas on how to research possible Hydra traitors in the Tower. If I could spot Hydra infiltrators in the Tower, I was on my way to finding them anywhere.

The next day went pretty much as I thought it might, with the exception of my roommate. While I was with my physical therapist (and then sleeping), Robin, Nat, and James went over to my apartment. I had called my roommate letting her know that my daughter was coming over to pick up some stuff for me. Nat and Robin took an instant dislike to my soon-to-be-former roommate. I knew she had been having study groups with her physics friends, or so she had told me. Robin told me that it looked like she had a guy living with her now. And neither of them were big on cleaning. That's not good.

They had brought Robin's suitcase and were able to bring over most of my clothes. Apparently the two ladies started plotting as they were packing my stuff. A shopping trip to buy me winter clothes is in my future if I stay in New York. I have no idea where David was. He and Tony showed up in time for dinner.

After dinner Dr. Banner made the glorious announcement that I was released to return to what was my normal room in the tower. Privately Doc told me that he had hand holds put into my shower/tub, so I could take a bath or shower if I wanted tonight. But he wanted someone nearby for the first few times. I had no problem with that!

Day 3 of my children's visit was the crucial one. I was down in my office-it's a quiet place and no one had thought to look for me there yet. I was thinking about my future. I knew I wanted to finish my work with the super soldiers. I was looking over my lesson outlines, thinking about how I could tweak them. Yet, I knew I couldn't continue the work on the salary I was getting for just that job. And where was I going to live? I couldn't continue to rely on the Starks. And where could I be safe? I didn't have any good answers.

And then Tony Stark walked in. "Is this a good time to talk? I hope it is. 'Cause I have a job offer for you. Your son tells me that you want to continue your work with the popsicle twins, but money is an issue. And the whole safe place to stay thing. '

'I have a problem. When Shield crashed itself into the Potomac River I picked up a bunch of top employees. Go Team Stark! However, it turns out that a bunch of these are all PTSD'd. Some of them can work only a few days a week. I need top efficiency out of all my employees. I talked to Pepper about it. Well, actually she informed me that I need to hire you. Besides helping the Soldiers, will you organize and run your group therapy thing for my employees? I'll pay you" and here he named a figure far higher than I would have expected. "But I want you on site, so I'll take some of that back for room and board. Will that work for you?"

I finally found my voice. "I need to discuss it with my kids."

"That's fine." He paused. "Oh, and by the way, I've told your son not to accept any other job offers. Once he's out of grad school I want him to move out here and work for me. David speaks my language, but isn't afraid to tell me when I'm going the wrong direction, or being an ass. I hate yes men. Pepper told me that if I didn't make David an offer today that I was sleeping on the coach. I hope you don't mind."

I laughed. Tony being Tony at full speed. "Sounds like you're busy fixing the world today. I'll get my answer to you soon. And thank you!"

So not just one, but two Stark Industries job offers to consider. I checked with Jarvis. My job offer was real. The HR department was showing 17 individuals loosing time from work due to PTSD type symptoms. If I took the job I would need clearance to dig into the records. I started noting what I would need to do to start the groups when I stopped myself. I had promised my kids that it would be a joint decision. But that kind of pay would mean that I could afford the new winter clothes I would need…

I hurried back upstairs to our floor. David was waiting for me. "Mom, did Tony Stark talk to you?"

"Yes. It seems we both have job offers to consider. I didn't get any details about yours, just that the Starks want to hire you once you're out of school."

"It's an amazing opportunity. Nancy (his fiancee) wants to see it in writing. She hadn't planned on us moving away from California."

"Lots for you two to talk about. Does Robin know?"

"Yes. Tony talked to both of us about how he wants to hire you."

"How's Robin responding?"

"She' thinking about it."

"That's probably about as good as I'm going to get from her for now."

"Seriously."

In the end, it was Dr. Banner and Clint, of all people, who convinced my daughter that I ought to stay in New York. Dr. Banner talked to Robin about my medical prognosis. In his opinion, it was going to be about 6 months before I'd be completely healed. And he expected some lingering effects. He also wanted me to spend some time with the Team's psychiatrist. Bruce told Robin that, frankly, he didn't think I would get as good care elsewhere. He concluded by telling Robin that my work with the Stark employees would also be very important-both. for my healing, and for theirs.

But I think it was Clint that really convinced her. Clint wasn't around that much, but I liked him. He was the "normal" one of the group. One night at dinner Barton found out that both Robin and I had been involved in archery. He invited Robin to join him on his practice range. I think he noticed my jealousy because Clint said, "Now Momma, don't you worry. When you're up to it, I'll take you shooting too." I am so taking him at his word someday!  
My daughter had a wonderful time. Who wouldn't? But while they were shooting Clint managed to let my daughter know how much I mean to the team. Something about how I was a symbol to them of what they were fighting for. And how I mom'd them all. And they needed it.

I guess he was convincing because she came in afterwards and told me that I should stay in New York and finish the contract. She had only one stipulation. They were starting to try to have a baby. (That was news to me.) When it was time, she wanted me back in California, near her. Amidst my happy tears, I informed my daughter that there was almost nothing in the world that could keep me away from her then! We both cried. It was good.

The rest of the visit was, seemingly, a blur of activity. Using Skype, of all things, we managed to get all my stuff out of the apartment. Robin's comment was that "Super Soldiers are really useful for hauling heavy stuff." I guess she meant my books. Oops! They sat out in the hall for about a week until my new set of rooms was ready. Instead of my motel-like rooms, Pepper insisted that I have a real apartment like the rest of the Tower folks. That means bedroom, living room, dining room/mini kitchen, large bathroom, etc. And closets. And storage space. I don't have any furniture in NY, but Pepper had Jarvis show me all the stuff they have in storage. I am a very happy camper.

All too soon it was time for Happy to drive my kids back to the plane. It was so great having them visit, but I know they have lives back in CA. Besides, my daughter has to be with her husband to make my grand babies. And now I'm going to have the time I need to figure out how reveal sleeper agents. But first, time to get the history lessons back on track. Time to get James on a Westward trek and Steve out of the post Kennedy blues.


	8. Chapter 8

Teacher Chapter 8  
My New Reality

(Author's note: I wasn't scheduled for as much work this week, so I was able to get this done. This weekend I start working 7 weekends of a Renaissance Faire, so not sure how fast updates will come. Not a lot of action in this chapter, but I did add a tie in to Avengers 2. Melody is starting a new life. As usual, I don't own any of the Marvel universe.)

Once my kids left I started working on my new reality. Part of it was pretty normal for me-trying to do several things at once. I had lessons for the guys ready to go. They wanted to postpone until I was feeling better. We compromised and we were starting up again in a few days.

Doc and the physical therapist had me out of the wheel chair and using a walker. It was hard work, but I was motivated. I was still having to rest more than I liked.

My little apartment was slowly coming along. It didn't feel like home yet, but I was working on it. My son said that he would look into shipping me a couple of pictures. I wanted my sewing machine. I always feel better when I have some sort of creative project to work on.

I was having some problems organizing my new PTSD groups. I was used to working with organizations where the intakes were already done. Without that information I wasn't sure how to group the people. Frustrating.

And then I got lucky. Sam Wilson came for a visit. I knew of the Falcon, of course. And I knew that he was a PTSD group leader down in D.C. What I didn't know was that he had heard me speak at a Convention in the D.C. area. Turns out he's a fan of my new procedures for Group. That was a nice ego boost. I asked him how he would handle organizing the groups here. His answer, "I know it's a pain in the ass, but do Intakes on all of them. That will give you baselines on all of them. And who knows, you may spot one of those Hydra assholes." I sighed. He was right. I started scheduling the interviews.

Sam was in town for a mission, so Steve was going to be gone for a few days. I snagged him for the first lesson. We had talked about the nation after President Kennedy's death. Steve understood that the new President, Johnson, would continue Kennedy's legacy. Now we started talking about the social changes that were about to explode. I had made an audio only cd of the new music. The first part was the Beatles and other participants in the British Invasion. The second part was the American response. I'm talking the Beach Boys, Jan and Dean, etc. I deliberately didn't show Steve any photos of the groups. My own father enjoyed the Beatles until he saw what they looked like. He had no use for any of this new style of rock and roll after that.

Steve liked this new music. He was able to recognize how important the upbeat nature of it was. He was rather surprised to find out that this music would be a key component of a major split between his generation and mine. I made a note that we needed to have a movie time soon-he really needed to see the first Annette and Frankie surf movie. Maybe the surf documentary "The Endless Summer" at some point too. Since he was leaving on a mission soon, I left the lesson there. I knew he would understand the viewpoint of his generation. I wanted to give him a chance to understand where mine came from.

James' lessons were easier. We were dealing with Westward expansion and the lead up to the Civil War. Dr. C and I were interested in seeing how much the Winter Soldier part of him would respond to the Civil War tactics. He had been doing pretty well since my rescue. That may have turned a corner for him. Hoping… But first, the happy insanity of the CA gold rush!

And then Thor showed up. Turns out that his late brother Loki's scepter thingie is in Hydra hands. Doing the devil only knows what. That's the thing that mind controlled Clint and others. So the Avengers have a personal interest in retrieving it. That's what the mission is about.

Thor is clearly an alien. And it's not just that he's big. And yes, he is. He makes Steve and James look like high school football players. But there's a charisma about him… You know, upon meeting him that not only is he not from here, but he's of really high status. I think it may be like what it was like historically when peasants met royals. Only much, much more so.

The rest of team was getting ready, so Thor decided he wanted to get to know me. I was a bit surprised. It turns out he's a nice guy. With a lot of curiosity. So much of our world does not make sense to him. If your last contact with humans was the Vikings, a long time ago, that makes sense.

He had heard about my project to spot Hydra sleeper agents and was interested. How was I going to do that? I told him that I was still working on it. First I was going to have to research into the past of a suspected agent. If I found any red flags (I had to explain what a red flag was), then I would have to find real proof. That was my sticking point. If only I could get them to verify-maybe in an intake interview or something… I stopped myself. Intake interviews. I was starting to do those for the PTSD groups. What if I did the research before the interviews? Maybe, just maybe, I had my answer. I promised Thor an update on how it went.

I worked on my research while everyone was gone. Seventeen people took a while. And I was learning how and what to look for. Eventually I figured out that of the 17, four were possible Hydra. Two I was pretty sure of. I wanted to schedule those intakes right away (to test my theory), but Jarvis (who had orders to keep me out of trouble) said to wait. He had a good point. What would I do if my interviewee figured out I had spotted him or her? Or even felt threatened? Clearly I needed some sort of back up plan.

At Jarvis' suggestion I made an appointment to talk to Pepper about it. One does not, after all, just barge into the office of a major CEO. Pepper liked my ideas. So down to the office of the Head of Security. That man and I became good friends. My office and conference room got a major security make over and I got one of those ear buds. Since James wasn't on the mission, they got him involved too.

And so I started my first intakes. Yes, I was nervous. So for my first one I chose a lady chemist who had been freaked out by the events in D.C. Not even a blip on my Hydra monitor. So I started it off like a normal intake. I've done a few of those in my career as a therapist. Turns out she's largely anti social, very shy. The thought of going to group terrifies her. Looks like I'm going to have to do some one-on-one therapy with her and we'll see how it goes. But yes, she needs help to be functional.

Intake #2 was a young man from Security. The boss was especially interested in him. Lots of ego and some clues that he had been involved with BDSM. He was showing symptoms because he was security and had been shot by Hydra-posing-as-Shield. That will do it to anyone. But no signs of True Believer or sociopathy. So ok. Needs treatment. The BDSM? He had experimented with it some while at the Shield Academy. He stopped when he discovered that he preferred being a subservient. Not something his ego would tolerate. To group with him!

My #3 came out of the IT Dept. On the surface he was almost a typical Geek loner. But his Employment records didn't match when I checked them with the records from the schools. I don't know where he went to elementary and high school, but it wasn't where he said it was. His records were "too perfect." I don't think Hydra will make this kind of mistake in the future, but I'll take advantage of it for now.

Using our plan, I had James take my secretary's chair once #3 was in the room with me. The monitors were on, so James, Jarvis, and the security head could monitor. The lock on the room was electronic, so that James (or whoever) could unlock it, as needed.

I was not subtle enough. My subject figured out that I suspected him. He pulled a gun on me. Note: make sure clients disarm before starting session! ) James came flying through the door and I hit the floor (as I had been told to do). The gun did go off, but I wasn't there. Intake #3 is no longer an employee of Stark Enterprises, and is in fact, now Security's problem. I have a hole in my chair. Clearly my system works, but I do need to make it more "me" safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Fall is in the Air

(Author's Note: Another mixed bag of fluff and stuff. The next chapter will start some interesting stuff. Thank you for your continued reading!)

The mission was over. No Loki sticky thingie, but more intel. That led to another mission. And another. James was clearly frustrated that they weren't taking him with them. And that was triggering some incidents. Dr. C. and I discussed it. And we discussed it with the Avengers. One of the big concerns wasn't James' skill levels. His training made him a superb fighter and strategist. However, there was a lot of concern about his past.

Natasha was especially concerned about trigger words and phrases. It didn't happen at my rescue, but were there Hydra leaders who knew words that could force James back into Winter Soldier mode? Or just freeze him at just the wrong time? Nat was working with James on that, but it was a slow process. It was finally decided that the team would work with James on scenarios that were likely to trigger him. Depending on how that went, he would join the team when he was ready.

There was also concern about having James too much in the public eye. So far the media hadn't figured out that James was Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier. We knew there were rumors out there, but nothing concrete. The Stark lawyers were working on the issues relating to the Winter Soldier's crimes against humanity. They needed as much time and good will as they could get.

My lessons with Steve were at a crucial point. From the Civil Rights Movement to the start of the Vietnam War. Then on to the Free Speech Movement and the increased involvement in Vietnam. And on through the horrors of that era and the Generation Gap. And the continued Cold War including the Space race. It was like a science fiction movie to him. How could Americans do that to each other? I had done my work right. Steve saw both sides of the issue. It helped that the information I gave him was not available to all Americans at the time. Steve empathized for the Vietnam vets and was quite unhappy with the lack of respect given them. But at the same time, Kent State and the other campus tragedies made him unhappy too. I promised Steve that the next lesson would be lighter-we'd focus on the hippie movement and how that led to a lot of other things. We had a movie night that evening where we watched "Yellow Submarine" and "Barbarella." The second one turned out to be a good drinking game.

James and I slogged through the Civil War. As Dr. C and I had suspected, James focused in on the tactical side of things. Steve always said that Bucky had the best mind for tactics of anyone in the Howling Commandos. Pickett's Charge in the Battle of Gettysburg almost had him throwing things. But it was Quantrill's Raiders that got his special scorn. "Was that group of wild dogs captured and killed at the end of the war?" he asked. I told him that some had escaped to Mexico and some had gone West. Most continued their thieving ways. "Men like that" James commented, "Cannot be allowed to continue near civilians. They don't change. Better to eliminate them." I shivered. I couldn't fault his logic, but it was alien thinking for a boy from Brooklyn.

Steve had wanted to join us for this lesson (it turns out he has a secret love of military history), but he was off on another mission. On those days James tended to be more moody. Because he wasn't being used by the "good guys", it was easier for him to become depressed. And a depressed James was more prone to flashbacks. Not a good thing. James was doing better, but he wasn't out of the woods yet.

I did finally put one over on Tony Stark. He is such an overcompensating know-it-all, that he does occasionally need to be taken down a peg. One night, over dinner, the group got into a discussion about food. It turns out that Tony is also a Food Truck connoisseur. I hadn't had a chance to indulge in that since moving to New York. Several of us ended up on Food Truck runs.

But my coup came when I found out that Tony did not know about Diem Sum-the Chinese lunch idea. I have no idea how he missed that. It's wonderful stuff! We visited the most recommended and had a wonderful lunch. Tony was amazed that he hadn't had that stuff before. We had Diem Sum dishes delivered on a regular basis after that.

Before I knew it, the heat of summer was gone and there was a touch of fall in the air. I was pretty much healed. Nat was working on my self defense skills, so I always had some bruises. I did eventually learn how to fall. And I had the bruises to prove it! Clint had kept his word too and I finally got to do archery again. I still missed my own bow, but the ones he let me use were amazing! He eventually decided that a good weapon for me would be a crossbow. It was something I could keep hidden in my office and meeting room. Eventually he got me several. And taught me how to use them. I was given bolts, several of which were coated with a strong nerve toxin. It wouldn't kill my attackers, (probably) but they would make them unconscious quickly. That should give enough time for others to arrive to help me. It was a more elegant solution to the danger of my intake interviews. I really didn't want to have to use a gun. I'm supposed to be a healer!

With the coming of fall I had to take a good luck at how my students and new clients were progressing. Especially with Steve taking off for so many missions, there was no way I'd get through the sessions until some time after the first of the year. With all the intake interviews my therapy groups were just getting started. Training my replacement for those was at least a month or so off. So I called my kids to discuss what we would do about the holidays.

Since she and her husband were trying to have a baby now, Robin wanted me to come out to them for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I had talked to Steve about it beforehand, and I knew that I could go out for one, but not both. That whole keeping me safe thing. Plus I didn't want to be gone that much during such a rough time of year for my clients. We compromised. I would come out around Thanksgiving. I really needed to clear out my stuff from my apartment and storage unit, since it didn't look like I'd be returning to that life any time soon. David and his fiancee were coming out to New York the day after Christmas so they could decide about Tony's offer of employment. It wasn't perfect, but it was something we all could live with.

Those dates settled, I started thinking about the Tower folks. A bit of checking gave me the information that holidays either were fantastic Tony-extravaganzas or rather neglected. I decided that needed to change.

One night, when we were all at dinner, I asked the group how they would like a small, Tower family only, old fashioned Halloween? There was some confusion. What did I mean by that? I asked each one of them what they traditionally did for the holiday? Steve contributed bobbing for apples and other simple games. Nat talked about foods. Tony talked about costumes, and dancing, and music, and… It was hard for the others to get a word in.

I suggested a night where we could watch Halloween themed movies. We could eat specific "spooky" foods and play some games. And I recommended that we all wear costumes. The theme would be "Opposite." All of us would dress up as something or someone we're not. For example, Steve could be a beach bum and David as a spangled Elvis impersonator. When we were done laughing, I said that I would help with costumes, but I expected everyone to help with the prep. I called for a vote and the idea was approved. Tony, of course, had some big gala he and Pepper and to attend, but they would be over later.

Nat did take an afternoon soon after that to take me shopping. I had no idea how I was going to pay for it, but at the end of the trip I was the happy owner of a really nice (and really warm!) full length coat and a bunch of other warm clothing items. And she had me fitted for winter boots. I knew those were going to be expensive. Oh well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Will and Halloween

(Author's note: Will is a character that popped into my head as I started writing this. As sometimes happens, he insisted in more of a role in the story. In fact, he will be playing his own role in Bucky's healing. Enjoy!)

The plans for Halloween were coming along nicely. I had picked up a decent sewing machine and it was busy. The guys are big! Lots of fabric needed. David had surprised me by agreeing to the Elvis costume. With sequins. I hate sewing sequins, but for him I would do it. Clint told us he wouldn't be with us on Halloween-a prior commitment. Natasha couldn't seem to make up her mind. But then, she had been such a chameleon, that wasn't a surprise. Steve was still dithering. James was in a rough place, so he really didn't care.

Remember Will, the Desert Storm veteran? He was the one who talked his way into my NYU therapy group. Apparently, when I left the groups at NYU, Will did not like who took my place. So he started pestering people in authority until they told him where I was. Actually, the University contacted me and I said it was ok to let him know where I was.

I expected Will to leave a message. I didn't expect him to show up at Stark Industries. He was rather loud about insisting that I talk to him. Jarvis suggested I go down to the lobby and talk to Will. Seemed like a good idea to me.

"Now Ms. Bishop", Will began, "I don't know why you left and no one will tell me. But that's your own business. But the group leader they got in your place is some Psych grad student. Doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. He's ok for those college kids, but he's no good for me." He paused and looked around. "This is a nice place. What do they have you doing here? You running any groups? I'm looking for a new one."

All I could do is laugh. Will had never been shy. I held up my hands in surrender. "OK, Will. Yes, I am running group here. I got hired by the Starks to run PTSD groups for them. After the Triskallian disaster they picked up several former SHIELD employees who are having problems. Some of them are your age and even vets. I'll ask Mr. Stark if I can add you to a group. But don't get your hopes up. Stark is rather fussy about stuff."

"That's ok. As long as I have a chance. You still haven't told me why you left." To the point, as always.

"If Stark approves you, I'll tell you what I can. But for now, you'll just have to trust me."

"Fair enough. But I do want an answer one of these days."

As I waved goodbye I thought about Will's request. It wasn't a bad idea. And being with the Stark employees would actually be a better fit for him, therapy wise. It could work. Now to talk Tony into it.

It took a while, and I had to do a full intake interview with Jarvis (and Tony presumably) overseeing it, but Will was clear. He had a surprisingly high security clearance. Something to look into later if needed. So I put him in with the group I was getting ready to start.

Our lesson about social change in the 60's was mostly fun. Steve enjoyed the youthful high spirits of the 60's. The fashions made his head spin. He didn't get all the music. But then we got to the downfall of the "hippie" movement-the drug use. The end of the class was sobering.

Although he didn't like it, James understood Reconstruction and the Southern response to it. For some reason, he was rooting for the South during the Civil War. I was glad that he saw the inherent wrongness of the Northern over response/Reconstruction. James didn't like how the former slaves were being treated (he had an understandable strong negative feeling about slavery). Considering how moody he had been lately, this was closer to a "normal" lesson for him.

My sewing machine kept whizzing along, and eventually I had costumes done. I cheated and had my son send me my faire garb. We ended up buying most of the food (I just didn't have time to experiment), but I did get some baking done. A small miracle happened and the team was actually home on Halloween. As promised, Clint was gone. I found out why later, and I understand and approve.

We did have fun. Steve, James, and I were pirates. I managed to get them cheap, fake swords that wouldn't hurt the furniture too much. Of course everyone wanted to duel. The gummy worms, skulls, etc. were a hit. As were the Halloween themed finger foods. I don't know how Tony found them, but the Halloween pizzas were wonderful. And quite yummy. I had to threaten Steve with my belaying pin to keep him from eating my last piece. We played silly, childhood games, like pin the head on the bat, and Steve's bobbing for apples. They're rather a competitive bunch. Natasha ended up with very wet hair, but she got her apple! Oh yeah, and the themed candy apples were especially good too.

How did the rest of the bunch dress? Bruce as Elvis was great. Turns out he can actually sing a bit. Thor and Jane showed up (most of the group left on another mission a few days later) and came as Tarzan and Jane. Not an opposite for her, but still fun. And us ladies got to look at Thor's upper body, which is never a bad thing. Nat had a hard time deciding. As a spy she had dressed for so many roles… Her problem was to choose one that she hadn't been. She finally decided to come as Scarlet O'Hara from Gone With the Wind. Beautiful dress which she could gather up to dance and stuff. Tony and Pepper did arrive late, but it only took them a few seconds to become a beach bum and his lady. It was quite a party.

There were so many movies that folks wanted to see that we extended out Halloween film festival several days. We all learned several things about each other. I learned that watching horror flicks, especially the slash ones, is like watching a historical drama with a room full of historians. If we had played a drinking game for every inaccurate killing, we'd all have been very drunk. And I found out that Natasha really doesn't like true horror movies. She can laugh her way through a slash film, but any true horror film with a supernatural slant left her burying her head in the sofa. Or the chest of the nearest guy.

Halloween over, it was time to start my newest PTSD group. This was the one with Will in it. Since I had done the intake on all of them I was pretty sure the personalities would work out. They ran the gauntlet from the shy secretary to the tough security guys, There were several former soldiers too, so Will wouldn't be the only one.

I had put it off, but now it was time to bring Will in and give him "full disclosure." "Welcome Will. As I told you on the phone, Tony agreed to let you join one of our groups. And as I promised, I am going to let you know why the changes. But first, you have to promise me that whatever you learn here you will keep confidential."

"You have my word. Anything I see, hear, or learn here I'll file with the other stuff that never leaves my head."

"I've seen your security clearance. Where do you want me to start?"

"Why did you end up here? Did it have anything to do with why you left the University?"

"Yes. To make it brief, Hydra figured out that I was working with Captain Rogers. They kidnapped me and used that to set a trap for Rogers and who ever else showed up with him. The Avengers knew it was a trap, but managed to figure out where I really was and rescued me. I was beaten and tortured. To keep me safe it was decided that I needed to move to the Tower for the rest of this contract. Mr. Stark saw this as a chance to use my skill to help with his new employees." I paused.

"Wow." He took a minute to digest all that. "There's more that you're not telling me, but I'll let that go for now. That explains that slight limp. OK, let's do this thing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 A New Group Starts

(Author's Note: This is a bit of a high point to me. I've reached 11 chapters! At last check I have 725 views from 276 visitors! To me that's amazing! You people are kind, and maybe, just maybe, I can let myself believe that I can spin a yarn. Will, and the group that he insisted I start for him is finally starting.)

Halloween was over, and was it time to really organize my Thanksgiving trip back home. This trip had two purposes: To join my daughter and her husband for their first Thanksgiving in their new home, and to sort all my stuff. When I had left Southern California, my son and his girlfriend had moved into my apartment. I put a lot of my personal belongings into storage. It was clear now that I wasn't going to be living there again any time soon. And with my son getting ready to finish grad school, it was likely he wouldn't be living there either. My goal was to sort pretty much everything I owned. Some (a little) was coming back to New York with me. Pepper had told me that they could store anything I couldn't take with me on my next adventure. Some stuff would be going to either of my kids. Some stuff would be sold or given away. And the rest would be kept in storage. I was hoping my kids could take some time to help me. I sure couldn't do it alone in my limited time frame.

Tony was letting me travel on one of his jets. Safer for me, and I could bring back stuff I needed. There would be security people with me, and I could stay in safe houses near both my kids. My daughter was willing to feed my security people Thanksgiving dinner, so things were slowly falling into place.

Every new therapy group is different. They may all have the same format, even the same number and type of people, but there is always something unique about each one of them. For this group it was Will. He turned out to be a sort of anchor for the group. From the beginning he was honest about having been in group before and why he felt he needed to come back. That helped some of the more shy adjust.

To try to protect the fact that Will wasn't a Stark employee, I asked everyone not to say where they worked. My excuse was to try to avoid first impression stereotypes. Several of the group already knew each other, but this policy helped overall.

We started, like Group always does, with getting to know a little about each other. As expected, I had a guy who didn't want to be in the group. The reasons vary (or should I say the excuses?), but it usually boils down to the fear of having others know you are weak. Or, you perceive yourself as week.

Our Big Mouth was pretty vocal about him not needing to be there. Finally I decided that we had put up with him long enough. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I see a point I need to make very clear as the group leader. Attendance in this group is voluntary." Big Mouth started to get up. "But there are consequences to your leaving it." He sat back down.

"What sort of consequences?"

"All of you" I mentally excluded Will. "Are finding it difficult to work every day at the peak efficiency Stark Industries expects of you. Several of you were on your last warnings. As long as you are in this treatment group and continue to work towards healing, HR has agreed to freeze your status. In other words, as long as you stay in group and keep working at becoming healthy, you will not be fired. Though capital crimes will probably still cause you to lose your job. Killing Tony Stark, may not get you fired, but it will ruin your job, so don't do it. No matter how much he may piss you off." The group chuckled. "If, however, you voluntarily leave Group, the protection is gone. You will have to face the consequences of your own actions. We understand you're having a tough time right now. But you're not going to get well on your own." I could tell that Big Mouth was thinking. I decided to move on.

"Today is mostly introductory stuff. I'll send you home with some stuff to read and think about. We'll also talk about some of the rules for Group. The big rule is that we don't talk about what happens here to anyone outside of group. You can talk to your spouse, S.O., whatever, about your stuff, but you can't talk about the person next to you and their problems."

"So it's sort of like Fight Club?" We all laughed.

"Yes." I paused. "We've talked a little bit about who we are, let's get into some heavier stuff. Everyone please be brief, but tell us where you were and how you felt about the Alien attack here in New York." It took a while, but everyone was able to get through it. Only two members were actually in New York at the time. Will was a good example of how to share. I wasn't going to get into anything deeper during the first session. We went over the rules and such and we had a few minutes left for questions.

Somehow I wasn't surprised when the woman I had mentally nicknamed, "I'm More Important" asked, "My understanding was that this kind of therapy works best when the leader knows what he is doing and has some experience. You're not a SHIELD agent." she accused.

"You are right in that I am not a SHIELD agent. But that is not necessary criteria for being in this group. You are questioning, I presume, my experiences, both as a therapist and in life." I paused for effect. "Normally, when this question comes up, I talk about my experience as a therapist, primarily with PTSD groups. And I talk about how I am the co-creator of the current format that we are using. I know what I'm doing. I've been dealing with PTSD victims most of my life. While my father wasn't a PTSD sufferer, several of his friends were. My own brothers served in the military and came back with various forms of the disease. I've lived in the shoes of your family members."

I looked at the clock. "I just have enough time to tell you a story that ties in with my own experiences with Hydra. That name is going to come up. It's a source of the pain that many of you are going through. Some of you may have noticed that I walk with a bit of a limp. I received that limp and a whole bunch of other injuries several months ago when I was kidnapped by Hydra."

"Some of you may know that I was originally hired to work with Captain Rogers. That assignment did not really pay enough for me to come out here from California, so I also took on some Group work at NYU. I lived close to campus, so that was working well. Unfortunately, Hydra, being the expletive deleted bad guys they are, had figured out that I was working with Captain Rogers. They really didn't want him becoming more acclimated to this century. And they saw potential in kidnapping me. So they did so, and set up a trap for the Captain and anyone else who came with him to rescue me."

"Luckily for all of us, the Avengers are much smarter than that and wouldn't let the Captain run off without planning. They were able to figure out where I really was, and a rescue was made. That Hydra nest was cleared out. Unfortunately for me, the Hydra commander thought it was a good idea to have me tortured. I may not have gone through the depth of the experiences you have had, or the horror of them, but I'm not a novice either." I looked over at the clock. "I think I've taken enough of your time for today. Please take your homework assignment with you, and next time we'll start to look at symptoms of PTSD. Thank you all for coming." And so it was started.

My lessons with Steve and James were ongoing. James was quickly catching up and I was hoping to start having joint lessons before too long. We were anyway, especially when a war was involved. Having worked through the Mexican-American, Spanish-American, and the Spanish Civil War, we were ready to start World War I, the Great War. That was the war that killed Steve's father, and James' father had been involved as well. The key to understanding WWI was to understand the inter-locking treaties both sides had. Some folks have called it the war that signaled the end of European Imperialism, and I think they're right. Even though neither really remember his father, I was able to pull up the military records of both men, and the guys had more information for their personal time lines.

Steve was slowly working his way through the late 70's. A lot of the politics confused him. He was glad we were out of Vietnam. So much of it appalled him. Steve appreciated Nixon's strong ability to deal with the Soviet Union and China. But Steve wasn't happy about Nixon's domestic policies. He was really unhappy with Nixon when I explained about the Watergate Incident. Steve went out of that lesson loudly proclaiming that Nixon got what he deserved.

The World Religions class turned out to be fun. Most of the group wanted to hear that lesson, so I opened it up and made all of them do some research ahead of time. None of them walked away convinced that a particular religious faith was for them, but it got several of them thinking. The world is a much bigger place than many of us realize. And then you add the fact that the Norse Gods turned out to be real. I was glad that Thor wasn't around for that class!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Will Wants Answers

(Author's note: Will was rather insistent that I add him and his suspicions. We'll see how this turns out. My thanks to my readers. It's such a happy thing to realize that folks are actually reading this. The next chapter should be longer.)

More and more I was dealing with a grumpy James. The group kept leaving him behind while they went looking for Loki's stick. They were fighting Hydra and he wanted to be there. He was doing quite well at integrating his personalities. So what I was mostly interacting with was the grumpy James/Winter Soldier/Bucky. My recommendation-give the man something real to do!

Dr. C. evidently agreed, because the training they were giving James was stepped up. Natasha was spending a lot of time with him, running him through some pretty nasty scenarios to see how he'd react. She had found some of the phrases Hydra was used as Command phrases. They were mostly propaganda phrases from the Hydra training materials. Go figure.

But as important as all that was, it really wasn't enough to make James feel useful. So they finally started using him secretly on a few missions. Once they started including him in the briefing sessions the rest of the group began to realize how well trained he was. As Bucky Barnes, he was always a good tactician. But he was much better now. Was it a result of his Hydra training? Or was it part of the enhancement of the super soldier serum? There was no way to know. But if they gave James the information he needed, he could come to conclusions and make plans that were very, very good. And with that, the team began to rely on him more.

Knowing that his friends trusted him, at least a little, helped a lot. James still had times when he felt almost overwhelming guilt. And flash backs were still our least favorite time, but he was learning to deal with them on his own sometimes.

I was glad he was doing better, because we were dealing with WWII-"The War" in their terms. James didn't remember much of it. Odd flashed of memory here and there. So we did a lot of filling in the blanks. He told me that WWII felt a lot like the other wars he had studied. People fighting over real estate.

Of course, WWII brought Hydra and that special kind of craziness. It was interesting to see James examine the history of Hydra. In many ways, it was like watching someone putting together jig saw puzzle pieces. There seemed to be many "Aha!" moments. Dr. C really liked James' progress with all this and talked to me about maybe having James take part in a veterans only PTSD group. He had wanted to get Steve into one for quite a while, but that most stubborn of men wasn't having it. The best we could get him to do was to watch a group session of Sam's once in a while.

Before we could decide about James and Group therapy, Will cornered me one day after his group. "Is there someplace secure we could talk? I've got some stuff to run by you." he stated.

Hesitantly, "Yes, my office."

Once we got there he asked me to hear him out before answering. "I've come to some conclusions, but I want to tell you how I got there." He commented. "When you first told me about coming to New York to help Captain America, something seemed wrong with that. I went and looked up your boss in CA, Dr. A., and Cap's issues are not really what you two are working on. It didn't make sense that you would come all the way out here, when a regular history teacher could have helped him."

He paused, then continued. 'And then recently, my buddies at the VA told me the most amazing rumor. They said that maybe Captain America's best friend, Sgt. Barnes, hadn't died in WWII. Maybe he survived and was turned into the Winter Soldier. I told them that was just plain nuts. They told me to look at the videos and gave me the links."

"I watched those videos several times. The current ones as well as the ones from WWII. I got to tell you, the Winter Soldier is a dead ringer for Sgt. Barnes. But what really sold me was watching Captain Rogers. I'm a pretty good lip reader, and I'm pretty sure what he said when he first saw the Soldier without the mask and crap was 'Bucky!.' Then the Soldier's response was, 'Who the hell is Bucky?'" Will paused, waiting for a response from me. When one didn't come he went on.

"That was downright interesting. But not conclusive. But I started putting together a lot of random facts. And I came up with the conclusion that Sgt. Barnes probably is alive and living up in the Tower. And he's probably one hell of a mess. Hiring you to help him makes much more sense than just bringing you out from New York. And that explains the kidnaping better. Hydra wanted their Soldier back."

"So how far off am I? Now remember, I promised to keep my mouth shut, and I will."

I stalled as long as I could. "Now, I'm bound by some pretty tough confidentiality rules." I started. "If someone were to ask if you were in any of my groups I could not, would not, answer them. Not unless they had a court order or written permission from my client. Those same rules apply to all my clients."

"That said, I will tell you that I am impressed at your information gathering skills. If the reporters that cluster downstairs had half your sleuthing ability we'd all be in trouble."

I paused to put real seriousness in my voice. "Now, if Barnes was still alive and the former Winter Soldier, he would indeed be, as you put it, a hell of a mess. PTSD would only be a part of his problems. There would be a team of people working with him, including psych people, just to enable him to function in this modern world. This would be a man who has gone through unbelievable amounts of brainwashing-70 years of it. As well as cryofreeze between missions and many, many minds wipes. Will, professionally I cannot confirm the existence of Sgt. Barnes. but I ask you to please, please keep this information private."

It was pretty clear that Will was unhappy that I wasn't giving him the answers he wanted, but I think he understood why. "OK" he said. "You get this round. But I want you to tell this person who may or may not exist, that if he ever wants to talk to a vet, I'm here."

I knew what that meant to Will and I was impressed. "Thank you Will. That means a lot. I will let him know." That gave me a lot to think about. If Will had figured it out, than others could too. Bucky's haven could be at risk. Dr. C. and I talked it over and finally decided that it was time for Dr. C. to talk to James about my PTSD groups. And to encourage him to watch some sessions from Wills group. We would see how James responded to Will and the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Bucky and Will

(Author's note: This was a good chapter to write. Will is going to continue to pop up. My thanks to my readers. As usual, I don't own any of them Marvel Universe.)

I was rather surprised when James agreed to watch the first video of the PTSD group with Will in it. I guess I was just too used to Steve's constant assurance that he was fine. James knew he wasn't fine. And I guess he was willing to try another avenue of healing, especially Dr C. recommended it.

Dr. C. let me know that James had watched the first session. That was all I knew until James started asking me about it one day during his lesson with me. There wasn't much he didn't want to understand about how group worked. But his keenest interest was in Will.

"You want to know about Will? Normally I wouldn't be able to tell you anything about him, that whole confidentiality thing. But Will is a very smart man and has figured out who the Winter Soldier had to be, and the fact that he is probably living in the Tower now. Will would like to meet you and has given me permission to tell you about him."

James' eyebrows went up. "Luckily for us, ' I continued, "Will has promised to keep anything he learns here confidential."

James commented, "This is interesting. Tell me more about him, please."

"For starters, Will is a Vet. We haven't talked about this yet in class, but he saw service in what I call Gulf War I. It's when Iraq tried to conquer the kingdom of Kuwait. About 1990-91. I don't know what he did there, but it's clear he saw active service. His security clearance is really, really high. And I know that since then he has been dealing with PTSD."

"Why does he want to meet me?"

"Will was a Sergeant, like you. He lost men in the Gulf War. I've noticed a natural leadership ability in Will that includes a real concern for others. I think he has the ability to understand a lot of what's going on with you. I think he could be a friend."

"So you think I should meet him?"

"Security measures would be in place, but I think it wouldn't hurt. And it might be a good thing."

"Then we will do this. It would be nice to talk to another veteran who isn't an Avenger or a former Shield member."

And so, one afternoon after session, I led Will back to my office. James was waiting for him in my conference room. After introducing them to each other I went to my office. Jarvis was, of course, monitoring the situation. I had work to do and wanted to give them time alone for this first meeting.

Ever direct, "Why did you ask to see me?" James asked.

Will took a good look at the now former Winter Soldier. "Some friends of mine, vets, and I were talking a while back. Some of them were convinced that the man who was involved in some of the Triskillian stuff in D.C. was the Winter Soldier. And that, somehow, the Soldier was Bucky Barnes. That sounded impossible to me, but they were convinced, so I started checking it out. And the more I checked it out the more I became convinced of two things. That one, it was probably true. And two, that you probably really needed friends who could understand where you're coming from."

He paused. "Now I know I've never experienced what you have. And I'm real grateful for that. But I am a war veteran, and a nasty bit of war at that. I thought we might talk. I've found it always helps to talk to another veteran who understands about war. Maybe we can help each other some. Mind if I get myself a cup of coffee?"

While Will took time to get his drink fixed, Bucky was thinking. "This might be a good thing." he said. "I have watched some of the group sessions you are in. But you cannot talk about this to anyone else."

"Understood buddy. That's a big rule in any of the PTSD groups I'm ever in. We can talk to each other, but never to anyone outside the group-not even our wives."

"You are married? Bucky sounded surprised.

"I used to be. Let me tell you a bit of my story. I'm a Marine. I did my basic at Camp Pendleton. Pretty place, but too many big damned hills. I did well in the Marines. They made me a Sergeant. I made it all the way up to Gunny. For a Marine non-com, that's pretty damned good. Maybe I was too good. They put me in charge of a group of special forces Marines. Oh, I'd have some Captain in charge, but the men all looked to me first. They sent us to some of the worst hell holes…"

Will was clearly elsewhere. "Sorry, remembering. Along the way I got married and had a couple of kids. Then that piece of shit Saddam Insane decided to have his country invade little Kuwait. That man may not have been a member of Hydra, but he sure had most of the characteristics. Do you know anything about that war?"

"Some. When Melody told me you had been in the first Gulf War I looked it up."

"OK. Well, what we did wasn't in the history books. My guys were given a top secret assignment." Will paused. "I guess you being a Howling Commando you've got the right security clearance for me to talk about it a little. Anyway, we were sent to rescue a group of people that were being held hostage b the Iraqis out in the middle of that damned desert. Our commanders never said, but we figured out that had to be undercover agents or some such."

"I lost about half of my men getting to the hostages. Nasty fighting. I lost about half of what we had left on the way back. And all of us were banged up to shit. But we rescued the whole bunch. Well, the ones that were still alive when we got there. When we got back the hostages were taken off right quick. One look at what was left of us had the brass yelling for medics. We were all told to never talk about our mission. My men all got to go home. Since I was a career Marine I had to stay."

"By then I was done. I wasn't sleeping well and my wife wanted me home. I think my commanders realized that I was showing symptoms of PTSD at that point. So they gave me a fancy medal for bravery and sent me home on leave. Funny thing about that medal. They wanted to honor me, but they couldn't talk about what I really did, so they made up some bullshit and put that in the paperwork."

"Being home helped, but not enough. My head was still in the sand box-still in combat. We were smart enough that my wife and I didn't sleep together, but one night when I was sleeping on the sofa, she got up to do something. I guess I was having a nightmare or a flashback or something, because the next thing I knew I had a knife at her throat. She told me she still loved me, but she couldn't put herself or the kids at risk like that again. She moved out and I went to the VA to start to find my way home."

"You have flashbacks too?"

"Yeah. And nightmares too. they're the worst. My flashbacks tend to be me reliving my combat experiences. That's bad enough. But my nightmares… It could be a normal, happy dream, when suddenly I'm surrounded by the faces of my comrades. The worst are the ones when they start telling me I didn't do enough to save them."

Bucky looked surprised. "You have those too? I have a hard time sleeping because of those."

"A lot of us do. That's one of the blessings of group. You get to find out that you're not the only one. And that the voices lie to them too."

Will went over and refilled his coffee cup. "Enough about me for now. Are you ok with telling me something about yourself?"

Bucky shrugged. "What do you want to know? I can't remember shit due to what Hydra did to me. Go read the newspaper reports."

"The media reports are crap. We all know that. I'd like a chance to get to know you from your own perspective."

James thought about that for a minute. "That's reasonable. I do not really remember much from before Steve and I rescued each other in D.C. Hydra wanted me to be their perfect super soldier. A perfect weapon to kill enemies. And I was. But they had to use a combination of brainwashing, memory wiping, and cryofreeze to keep me that way." Bucky chuckled. "They hadn't figured on the serum healing my mind as fast as it healed my body."

While I don't remember it, I have verified that I am indeed James Buchanan Barnes and that I was raised in Brooklyn, NY. My best friend growing up was a skinny kid with asthma named Steve Rogers. Eventually I was drafted into WWII. I thought Steve was going to be safe home. That fool found a way to get himself turned into a super soldier. I shouldn't complain too much, since he was the one to rescue me and the rest of us captives. That prison/Natzi factory was where I was first injected with Dr. Zola's version of the serum."

"I have fragments of memories from my War years. Sometimes I see the guys in my dreams. It's not good. Towards the end of the War, during a mission I fell from a train and I was thought dead. Instead I was found by the invading Russians. Dr. Zola had, apparently cut a deal with them for me and he completed the process of turning me into a super soldier and also set up my 'training.'"

"For a lot of years I was a killing machine. I had no name, no memories. If I wasn't being their machine, I was in cryofreeze. They kept having to brain wipe me. And in the end, if was my vague memories of Steve that led me out of Hydra."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here?"

"After the D.C. disaster I went underground as best I could. I had to avoid Hydra. And I wasn't ready to face Steve yet. I was a mess. As screwed up as I still am, I was much worse then. I was malnourished, confused, and almost too sick for my body to heal itself. I quite literally ran into a woman who is a PTSD therapist like Melody. I think she was my first friends after leaving Hydra. She let me listen to her Group from the shadows. And she listened to me. It really was because of her that I was finally brave enough to contact Steve again. Steve brought me here, partly because my arm needed repair and Tony was the only person he knew who could do it." Bucky looked at Will expectantly.

"That's quite a story." Will paused. "You know, I'm not going to throw you a pity party. I'm not going to judge you negatively either. The way I figure it, you're just another soldier that needs to come home from the war. You've been messed up worse than most, but that's not your fault. You need a friend. You need a buddy who understands where you're coming from. Hell, we all do. I don't know if I meet the bill, but I'm offering."

Bucky took a long look at Will. "As much as I appreciate Steve and the Avengers, I would like to have a friend who doesn't live in the Tower and spends their days trying to save the world. I can't go out much yet, but if you're willing to come here, I'd like to continue our conversations."  
Will smiled. "I think that would be good for both of us."


	14. Chapter 14

Teacher Chapter 14  
Thanksgiving

(Author's note:Time for a bit of fluff. It's a part of the larger story, and it's a chance for our heroes to have a bit of fun-even Melody. I know what it's like to have to sort through everything you own, so I feel her sore muscles. I would have enjoyed having a couple of Super Soldiers to help me!)

And all of a sudden it was time for me to leave for my Thanksgiving trip to California. My lists were made and I was about as organized as I was going to get. Natasha was going to pilot me out there. She planned to spend the holiday with Clint. I told her to give them my love.

When I got on board the quinjet I had a pleasant surprise-Steve and James had volunteered to be my body guards. It seems they had been talking to my kids. Steve's comment was, "Your daughter's pretty persuasive. She wanted guys who could help you move furniture and stuff. And she bribed us with Thanksgiving dinner."

James added, "And if her cooking is anywhere as good as yours… Will either of you be baking? Steve wants apple pie."

I laughed. "I'll let my daughter know that Captain America wants apple pie. Any preference for you?"

"No. I don't remember what I liked before. I have liked pretty much everything you've baked so far. Will you be making any of those chocolate chip cookies?"

"The plan is for me to bake over at my daughter's house. Steve, do you remember what was James' favorite as a kid?"

Steve was lost in thought for a minute. "As hungry as we were most of the time, and with the rationing and all, I think we both liked everything!"

"Thank you both for coming along. I wasn't looking forward to sorting and moving all my stuff mostly by myself. I promise there will be frequent arrivals of food."

Upon arrival we were met by what looked just like the vehicle that kidnapped me. The guys realized my fears and assured me that type of car was almost standard issue for Shield. I still made them verify the identity of our driver. It was a nice safe house. Not all that far from where my son was living in what used to be my apartment. But it was clearly not "Stark" style.

Once we were safely inside and our driver was gone I turned to the guys, "Look, I'm only going to say this once. I'm not stupid. I know Shield is supposed to be dead. I also know that this place is not a Stark safe house. You promise me it's not Hydra. You can tell me that it's a local police safe house, but I'm not going to buy that. Based on what I've been aware of, I don't think Shield is entirely dead. You don't have to convince me I'm wrong, I'm certainly not going to tell anyone. But I wanted to let you know."

Steve looked abashed. But then, he's not terribly good at hiding his emotions. Natasha has told him more than once in my hearing that she thinks he's a poor liar. He ended up not saying anything. James started laughing and only said, "I told you."

Can I say that I hate moving? While this wasn't technically a move, it still involved sorting through everything I owned. And reorganizing. And labeling everything. Both at the apartment and in my storage unit. Luckily it wasn't summer. Or raining. Instead we were blessed with a series of decent days. And I had two strong guys to move stuff around, so my old muscles and bones didn't have to do it. I call that a win. It took us about 3 days, but we finally had everything labeled and put into piles. I think what saved us was the fact that my favorite local hamburger place was within walking distance of my storage unit. I shudder to think about how much money we spent on food. But it was good. And it kept the guys working. At the end of each day I went back to the house and collapsed. But first we picked up take out from my favorite local places. Who knows when I'll be able to eat at them again?

Taking care of my stuff that was still in my son's apartment was sort of easier. Mostly it was, "What of this furniture, art, etc. did I want to keep?" Some of it was tough to decide. If my son takes the Stark Industries job, how much of this stuff do he and his fiancee want to haul to New York? Mostly we ended up deciding to decide on the big pieces after their New Year's visit. I was taking most of my art with me. I had missed it. I don't have a lot, but what I do have is mostly good stuff.

Then we went down to the San Diego area. My son, David, was going to come down on Thanksgiving Day, but Robin wanted me down early. She had been married a couple of years now and this was going to be her first Thanksgiving in her first house. In past years she and her husband had spent the holiday with either me or her father's family. This time was her first time as hostess. And she was nervous. I knew she could do it, but sometimes even a grown woman needs her mom around.

Robin and I did a lot of baking. The guys came with me to her new place. At least one of them was always on guard. They had a good time, despite that. Robin's husband is a police officer and he got along with them very well. I know they both went out to the gun range with him at different times.

For some reason, James especially liked the family dogs. Watching the former Winter Soldier rolling around on the floor with a large puppy made me almost want to cry. He was having so much fun, laughing and playing with the dog. What a far cry from the scary, withdrawn man I had first met.

Dinner was, of course, a success. I talked my daughter through the tricky parts. Making a Thanksgiving dinner isn't hard, it just requires getting everything done on time. Any buying good ingredients, of course. Somehow we even had enough food.

And then it was time to head back to New York. When Nat saw the stuff I was bringing back she commented, "Did you decide to bring your entire apartment back?" Steve and James just laughed. They knew how much stuff I had left behind-they had moved most of it around! It really wasn't all that much and it all fit in the jet just fine.

On the way home we talked about the trip. We all agreed that it was a good break from the rest of our lives. The guys had loved how "normal" they had felt. For a few days they hadn't had to be superheroes, saving the world. And that was a very restful thing for them. As for me, I will never forget seeing the two of them washing the Thanksgiving dishes, talking about football-just like two ordinary guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Teacher  
Chapter 15  
Will and the guys

(Author's note: Two different parts of the story happening here. Hope you like Will and the guys. Bucky needed some poker playing, drinking buddies. Let me know what you think.)

Now that I was home from California and Thanksgiving was done, it was time, more than time to think about Christmas! Now I like Christmas, a lot. If I had a house, I would have one room permanently decorated with Christmas stuff. My daughter tried to tease me about it, but then I reminded her about her Halloween collection. We agreed to honor our own favorite holidays.

Before I left for California I mentioned planning for Christmas. No response. Not even from Natasha who was such a help with the Halloween prep. In fact, if was almost a negative response. So while I was out in CA I decided that I was not going to have any Grinches in my Tower, and started planning.

My first step was a simple questionnaire. I passed it out one night when we were together for dinner. Well, everyone but Tony, but I knew from experience that he'd be listening in. As I passed out the questionnaires I informed everyone that I wanted them back, completed, asap. I added, "And Tony, I sent yours electronically, so there's no excuse for not returning it." I then threatened everyone and sat down to dinner.

As Nat started reading her form I could see a smile. She does make a good partner in crime. I then passed out pens and waited. I had asked a series of questions. I wanted to know what people remembered doing for the holiday season. What did they want to do? What holiday traditions did they take part in growing up? And best of all, what holiday foods and seasonal stuff did they want to experience again?

With a lot of cajoling and help from Nat, I did finally get all the forms back. I think Pepper threatened Tony with something especially creative, because his responses were actually well thought out. As I went through the forms I started making notes. James wrote, "I don't remember. Ask Steve." on much of his form, but was quite clear that he liked the idea of Christmas foods. Natasha was raised a good, godless communist, of course, so her memories weren't of Christmas, but of the holiday that the State instituted in it's place. She remembered a traditional holiday borscht that she said she'd make. And there were some holiday parties and such that she was going to look up. And if we could find certain recipes, would I help her make them? The one activity she really wanted to take part in was ice skating. Some of the others mentioned that as well, which got me thinking… Steve wanted the ice skating adventure as well. Only thing was, his memories included him spending the time (in the past) sketching while Bucky was skating with the girls.

Clint, predictably, wanted to be home with his family. He had been building memories with them for a while now. When I talked to him privately later, he asked if Nat and I could help him with his Christmas shopping. Of course!

Even before this, Will and James were continuing their adventures. I'll let him talk about it.

POV - Will

Ms. Melody said that she wanted me to talk about my friendship with Jim. Yeah, that's what I call him. Except when I want to tease him. Then I call him Jimmy. But Ms. Melody said it was my story to tell, so here goes…

As I had suspected, Jim needed a friend. Correction, a more "normal" friend. It was tearing him up to watch the rest of the Avengers take off for missions and he mostly couldn't go. I asked him about that. Why couldn't he take part in missions, disguised?

Jim explained to me that legally, he was still dead. The Stark lawyers were working on it, but there were complications. Like the crimes he was guilty of from his Winter Soldier days. He had a point. Eventually the news that Bucky Barnes was alive would get out and it was a pretty straight line to the Winter Soldier. It could be hashed out in court, but that process was not going to be good for Jim.

All that got me thinking and I decided that Jim needed a larger circle of friends. I talked to Melody about it and she talked about it to Jim's senior therapist. Eventually they agreed that if the vets I recommended passed Melody's background checks I could bring them to the Tower, one by one to meet Jim-that is, if he agreed to my plan.

So, one day I asked Jim if he would like to meet any of the guys in my group? I don't think he was expecting that. He told me he'd think about it for a few days. Now, I had talked about the guys that I hung around with. We all met over at the VA Hospital. When you're a war veteran you find yourself going there for some reason or another at some point. Anyway, there was a small group of us that had met and become friends. We were sort of a support group for each other.

Steve and the rest of the crew were off saving the world again, so Jim said, "What the hell, let's do it."

"Ok, who do you want to meet first?"

I didn't have to remind Jim about the guys-his memory for what he learns is real good. Jim chose Hal. His name's really Harold, but no one ever calls him that. Hal's the name of the shipboard computer in 2001 and our Hal's a computer geek, so it works out. Hal was a good choice. He's steady. He's a Gulf War I vet, like me. He dicey around anything like sudden gun noises, and he doesn't like being around too many people, but the folks he's secure with, he cares for like a brother. Marine, of course.

It went pretty well, though it started out a bit rough. As I was introducing them Hal leaned over to shake Jim's arm. Stupid move on Hal's part. He knows better. Jim stiffened up and started backing away. Hal immediately realized his error and the apologies started. Things settled down and the 3 of us had a good time It was clear that Jim took to Hal. It wasn't until later, when I got home that Hal lit into me for not telling him that I was bringing him over to meet Bucky Barnes! After he cooled down Hal agreed eventually that I had made the right call.

Hal honestly liked Jim. He agreed that Jim was one of the most screwed up individuals he had ever met, but for all that he was still good people.

Next we introduced Jim to Tiny. With a name like that, of course Tiny is about 6'4". Big, tough former Army Ranger. Kosovo and Gulf War II. A sweet guy mostly, but sometimes he forgets he's not in the sandbox. Jim happily got into a discussion with Tiny about guns.

Once Tiny was settled in to our group we brought in Mike. Mike had his legs blown off in Vietnam, but that didn't slow him down much. Tough old man. And smart. He was really the leader of the group. He just had problems getting around sometimes.

The last member of the group to show up was Ray. Tiny used to say that Ray would spook at his own shadow. It wasn't nice, but it was true. Ray was like a ghost walking. I kept hoping that we could help him out enough where he would be willing to go in for therapy. It was a battle just to get him to leave his house. Ray thought it was damned funny that the newest member of our group was Bucky Barnes.

And we were a group. Jim was understandably nervous, but he fit in. The fact that he's Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier was the elephant in the room, but that came out soon enough. One day we were playing poker and Jim was winning. He'd had two really good hands in a row when Tiny mouthed off, "Jimbo, do your super soldier powers extend to poker ? Damn you're lucky!"

Jim froze. "You mean you guys know?"

Tiny responded. "Yeah, but we don't care, But if your luck at cards continues I just might change my mind."

Jim looked like he'd been hit by a truck. Hal jumped in, "Yeah, don't care about that. Though I do object to both you and the Captain being Army. They should have chosen Marines." That led to a good natured discussion about the relative merits of the different services. And the moment passed. Jim was much more relaxed around us after that though.

About a week later we got there and Jim was clearly having a bad day. I think it was the haunted look around the eyes that gave it away. "What's up buddy?" I asked.

"Damn dreams." he responded. I can't tell what's a memory and what's shit. It's all goddamn awful."

"I hear you buddy. Talk to Mel or the shrink yet?"

"No. They'd just want me to talk about it. And I don't want to talk about it. I just want it to go away!" Jim was almost yelling by the end. And sure enough, he flipped into a flashback. I got to say, it's real obvious when his Winter Soldier person is dominant. He makes a stone cold killer look cuddly. We've dealt with Tiny when he's out of it, so we know what to do, sort of. He tossed Tiny into the wall-luckily he's built like a tank, but eventually we got Jim calmed down enough to snap himself out of it. But damn, that man is fast and strong!

Jim was downright repentant once he was back to himself. Probably too much so. We did the manly thing and let him know it was ok. Nothing was broken, not even Tiny. It took a while to convince him. Jim's got a hella lot of guilt stored up. He's convinced that he's a monster. It was Ray, of all people that looked Jim in the eye and told him, "We're all monsters. We've all killed. And not just the enemy. Civilians get caught too. You may have more kills on your tally, but welcome to our club." From Ray that was a lot of talking. And it impressed Jim. He still had flashbacks, but that was the worst we saw. Melody told me later that she thought that event was a major turning point for Jim


	16. Chapter 16

Teacher  
Chapter 16  
The Bad Guys Return

(Author's note: You know Hydra is not going to leave our friends alone forever. And the holiday season is such a good time to cause havoc…)

Of course, leave it to Hydra to cause me grief at the start of the Holiday season! It was Dec. 8th. I had an intake interview on tap. Probably a Hydra mole. Hiding in accounts receivable, of all places. I only spotted him because of his connections to a Hydra mole in IT. Security was notified and in place.

James and his vet buddies were on the same floor, in a conference room they had claimed as their own. Sometimes they played cards (usually poker). Sometimes they watched movies or tv shows while they ate and talked. Their excuse was trying to bring James up to date. They were just having fun. And sometimes, they functioned like a therapy group. All of them were broken in some way or another and they were sensitive to that. I was really glad that James had this group. It was a bit of reality he needed. It's much harder to view yourself as a monster when your peers don't. In some ways it was a piece of the life he might have had.

I first realized there was a problem when I saw my intake person being escorted to the interview by Stark security. That's odd. Then I realized that none of the 3 guys were security folks I knew. And I've already cleared all the current security staff. "Jarvis" I called out. "I think I have a problem. Bad guys with my inkake. Can you get me some help?"

"Yes Melody." And before I could do any more, my bookkeeper and crew had guns pointed at me.

"Ms. Bishop." The bookkeeper was clearly the leader. "You are going to come with us now. Don't give us any problems, or we will shoot you."

I gave them my best "innocent and confused face." "I don't understand."

He motioned the direction I should go. "You have been too good at detecting Hydra moles. We are going to bring you back so they can figure out why. Or we can tell them that you are dead. Your choice."

"Oh. Can I at least grab my purse?" Yes, I was stalling.

""No! Enough stalling!" And he pushed me. Like Natasha had taught me I went with the push and pretended it was harder (or I was weaker) than it was. And since I was controlling it, I wasn't hurt.

I let a bit of my anger show. "What, are you going to march me out the front door?"

"No. There is a private exit just down this corridor a bit. Now move!" And so we went, as slowly as I could. I knew about the exit. In fact, I'd used it in the past. I also knew that there was another corridor just before and after it. I was hoping for rescue and keeping my eyes open.

In the Vets Conference Room:

"Excuse me sirs" said Jarvis. "But Ms. Melody has requested aid. It appears that a quartet of men are trying to kidnap her."

James stood up. The new, Sarge, part of his personality was very visible. "Jarvis, show me the layout." The screen popped up in the air in front of James.

Will looked over at the rest of the guys. "Jim, if this is a rescue mission for Ms. Melody, count us in!"

James looked at them. "OK." He enlarged the screen so everyone could see it. "Tiny, you're with me. We'll go this way to head them off before the exit. Hal, I want you to come down this corridor to box them in. Ray and Mike, I want you behind Hal. This is a private exit. I'm pretty sure that's where they're headed. If they get by us, do what you have to." He paused. "Captain Rogers does not like me killing people unnecessarily, so let's try to just knock them out. Security should be about 2 minutes behind us and they can take over. The live ones will have to deal with the Black Widow when she gets back. OK? Let's move!"

In the Corridor. Melody POV

We were almost to the final corridor before the exit when suddenly James and Tiny were there. I don't think I was ever so happy to see anyone. OK, the last time he and the Avengers rescued me counts too.

What happened next was the bad guys threatening to kill me, etc. I'd swear bad guys major in bombastic and signaling their moves. Hal was now in front of them and let loose with a knife I didn't know he had. That was enough distraction for James to start moving. Dear God that man is fast! I stomped on the instep of my guard and mostly rolled away. I have to remember to thank Nat the next time I see her for all the time she's spent with me on self defense.

When I see fight scenes in movies they're always in slow motion or something. In real life, especially with folks like James, it's all too fast for me to follow. What I remember is rolling away, then James and Tiny pounding on the bad guys until they fell down. Security showed up and it was over. Hal helped me back up. Security took the bad guys off. James told them to hold the bag guys for Natasha. The smile on his face as James said that was not kind. Rather shark like. But then, I wouldn't want to be those guys and having to face the Black Widow. I just sort of collapsed in Wills arms. Yeah, that's me. Calm in a crisis, falling apart once it's over.

All of us (except security) went back to the vets conference room. The Sarge wanted us all to debrief. And he's right. That's the first thing Steve would do once they got back from a mission. So we went over what happened. Jarvis added information, as needed. I don't know how James has explained Jarvis, so I kept my mouth shut.

The real security guards were found tied up and gagged in an unused office upstairs. Security was able to capture the get away driver too. Turns out he was another Hydra mole-this time in the motor pool. And he was stealing one of the Stark cars to do it. Tony takes a rather dim view of stuff like that.

Finally we were done. James got us all a round of drinks. I'd say we'd earned it. I was still shaking. I had been captured again. Finally James came over and put his arm around me. That helped. He may be a very, very dangerous man, but he's our dangerous man. Slowly my mind began working again. I was going to have to talk about procedures with the head of security again.


	17. Chapter 17

Teacher  
Chapter 17  
Ice Skating and Stuff

(Author's note: This one's happy times. Holiday skating parties. After all, Christmas is coming. On the Marvel time line, this entire story takes place between CATWS and Age of Ultron. Let me know what you think.)

When the team got back after my latest adventure against Hydra we did a lot of talking. Tony does not take any challenge to his security lightly. Mostly the rest were just concerned. I got high praise from Natasha. She said that I "did well, but after practice I will do better next time." I have two objections to that statement. One, she implies that I will have to deal with Hydra again. While probably true, I'd rather not think about that. Two, getting better means more time in the gym. With sore muscles and new bruises. Ouch! Necessary, I think, but Ouch! James and his friends got high praise for their fast thinking and good teamwork. I'm certainly grateful!

I was spending some time talking to Dr. C. Almost being captured again had shook me badly. And how can a therapist be true to her work if she's messed up?

I was able to work out the ice skating adventures. When I first mentioned my idea to Pepper she lit up like a Christmas tree herself. That's when I found out that she had hired a PR firm. The idea was to firm up Captain America's image (and that of the rest of the Avengers) and to put in some ground work for when James would make his debut.

Steve tends to be a private man, but he is usually ready to do stuff to help veterans, kids, and women in need. Most of the others are the same way. Tony, of course, is unpredictable. Pepper was happy to set it up. The ice skating plan we presented as a two part event. The first skate would be at Rockefeller Center. It would be a charity event. Select (and screened) big donors would be able to have a short skate around the rink with the Avenger of their choice (That is, which ones were present for the event). And there would also be a children's skate with the team as well. Both Steve and James wanted kids from Brooklyn. As long as they could be screened, no problem. Several charities were discussed and they narrowed it down to 5. It was also decided that James (in disguise) and his vet friends could be there too, as additional undercover security. Plus it would be fun for them.

The second event would be a private skating event. Tony and Pepper had worked it into their company Christmas/holiday party. The location would be secret, which wasn't unusual for a Tony event.

The charity skate was a lot of work, but worth it. The media was everywhere. They were even at the far side of the rink, where James and the guys were. We knew that was a chance, so James was dressed for the weather, with hat and gloves. Plus Nat had skillfully applied some make up to alter his appearance. From a distance he wasn't that noticeable. Tiny and Mike were what drew the eye. James was especially touched when the guys gave him a pin for his jacket that read, "107th Vet." He really did look like he belonged in the group. And me? Pepper voluntold me into becoming her Personal Assistant for the event. Supposedly it meant I could be there to troubleshoot. Actually it meant I really was a PA, doing a variety of stuff all night long. Interesting work, but I wouldn't want to do it for a living. I don't want to walk around life with a phone bud permanently in my ear.

Steve was a trooper. During the charity portion he (mostly) cheerfully escorted a variety of rich women and men around the ice. Later on he asked me how come so many gay men were asking him to go to bed with them? I laughed and told him that since he didn't have a girlfriend, he must be gay-especially with all those muscles. It made Steve think. And blush.

All of the Avengers had folks willing to pay money for a skate with them. But after a few sets, it was time for the kids. Pepper had found an orphanage in Brooklyn that needed financial aid (don't they all?). The kids were adorable. They were all wide eyed at being on the ice with their heroes. Before going back to the rich folks, the team had some fun on the ice with fake combat moves. The crowd really ate that up.

Afterwards we had drinks and laughs at the Tower. We had to explain some stuff to Thor, but not as much as I had expected. He does seem to be getting the hang of our world. Natasha seemed a bit smug. She was "working" the event, as well as raising money for good causes. Her comment was, "It is amazing how much information people will tell strangers under the right circumstances." James said that he and the guys spent the time watching for potential problems and laughing a lot. The woman who caused Steve to stumble and almost go sliding across the ice, for example… Everyone decided that it had been fun and that they needed to do more charity events as they could.

The other skating event morphed into the Stark Industries Holiday party. I didn't ask how much it cost. On the appointed night, almost everyone working for Stark in the area (including some that just came in for the party) were transported to a high end skating rink somewhere on Long Island. It was declared to be a "fun" night, so no fancy dress. People were still dressed fancy, just fancy for an ice skating rink. I'm not sure, but I think there were some former professional ice skaters in the crowd. I asked Tony later who was keeping things safe back at the Tower? He laughed and said that the employees holding down the fort were being more than amply rewarded for missing the party.

I was just another employee amongst the throng. Granted, I knew quite a few from group and intakes, but really, I'm just a woman from HR. So mostly I got to just mingle and watch. The food was really good, but that's no surprise. Lots of finger foods, which was convenient for a quick snack after getting off the ice. The rink also had a roller skating side, but that had been converted to a dance area with lots of seating along the edges. And more food and more bars.

At first, I didn't even pick up my complimentary ice skates. I like to dance, eat, talk, and people watch. And that was mostly in the other room. Besides, I'm from Southern California. I'm not a very good ice skater. I did wander over to watch Natasha skate. When she just lets herself do it for fun, she is amazing to watch. Her ice skating is as beautiful as watching her dance, or fight. All grace and motion. My soldiers, well, James clearly was using muscle memory and doing ok. I don't think Steve ever really learned how to ice skate as a kid.

Eventually the rink was closed and everyone went over to the dancing side for Tony's holiday speech, etc. His PA had a set of boxes and kept passing Tony envelopes. Eventually mine came. A very nice bonus check with a note to come down to the lab, that my real present was down there. Now what? Tony very clearly takes good care of him employees. One of his newer employees got a free vacation down to Disneyworld with his family. That man wanted to cry. It was something he'd wanted to do for his kids, but just couldn't afford it. Tony may be an ass, but he's good to his own people.

After the speeches and gift giving, most of the crowd went home, which was intended. Once the building was secure, we had a private party for the Tower folk. And a good time we had. Everyone was on the ice, including me. They insisted. It was amazing beyond belief to have various Avengers partnering my clumsy self on the ice.

The set of events were a lot of fun, but there was more Christmas to go!


	18. Chapter 18

Teacher  
Chapter 18

Christmas!

(Author's note: a bit of serious at the end of the fluff. I also recommend "Joyeux Noel" for anyone who hasn't seen it. Enjoy)

As I said before, I really like Christmas. I love the beauty, the fun, and most importantly, the love that only happens at Christmas (sadly). The story is that this is the one time of year that the people on the streets of New York are kind to each other. And it's true. I wanted to bring some of that to the Tower folks. They give so much. I wanted them to have a Merry Christmas.

So, starting December 1st (the traditional day in my house) I started decorating. I had brought some of my decorations with me from California. I started with my rooms, then went on to the hallway outside my rooms. Then I started working on the information gleaned from my questionnaires. Not too long after dealing with my wannabe kidnappers, I declared a holiday baking day. I'm sure the Stark chefs and bakers could have made better holiday treats, but we had a lot of fun. Besides my normal chocolate chip cookies, we added holiday treats. I put everyone around to work. Tony hid in his lab, but ventured out whenever we had a new batch of something ready to taste. James and Clint got into a bit of a flour fight. Nat yelled at them. Steve, with his artistic ability, turned out to be pretty good at decorating. Certainly better than I am. I had Jarvis play holiday music quietly in the background, though sometimes it got turned up when it was a song folks wanted to sing. We laughed almost until we cried. We made some pretty good holiday treats too. Dinner was pizza that night.

We also started our holiday film festival, starting off, of course, with "Miracle on 42nd Street." That movie gets almost everyone in the right mood. I took requests, so we had some pretty odd holiday movies, but we still got in the classics. I included "Joueux Noel" a WWI era flick.

After the Rockefeller Center skating event the group was mostly in the mood to do more charity stuff. So the media wouldn't get wind of it until later, they staged a series of visits on orphanages, group homes, and the like-mostly on the same day. Careful research let us know how many kids and what ages. I wrapped a lot of presents. But even more than the stuff, I think the kids liked a chance to meet with the heroes that had saved New York. The group voted to send out checks to other groups as well.

We all went Christmas shopping as well. Mostly in disguise, of course. Though one night Tony paid for Macy's to be open late just for us. He said, "If Herod's can do this for the Queen of England, Macy's can do this for me." I got to go along on that one. It was fun. Frankly, any Christmas shopping in Manhattan was fun. Nat and I helped Clint on his list. And they helped me buy for my family.

On certain nights we had themed meals (and decorations). The company catering staff helped a lot with this. They really outdid themselves for the German Night. I think we all had to go to the gym the next day after that one. The Germans know how to cook for the holidays! I voted to skip a Slovakian holiday night. Christmas carp just didn't sound good to me. Natasha got a good laugh out of that one. We sampled a lot of holiday liquors and mixed drinks too. The Tower folks tend to work hard and play hard.

Finally it was Christmas Eve. Most of Stark Enterprises had shut down early. Tony and Pepper had parties to go to. Clint and Natasha had left to be with his family. Bruce was engrossed in a project-his way of avoiding memories I suspect. James and I were going to midnight mass at a local small church. Steve declined, stating that he still had wrapping and such to do. Although Steve believed that he was a Christian, he didn't have the Roman Catholic background that James did. We had talked about visiting church, but James wasn't ready until now. I suspected that a Christmas Eve midnight mass might trigger some memories for him, hopefully good ones. We had a couple of Stark security guys coming with us. I was concerned about taking them from their families at that time, but the head of security just laughed. "Both the guys going volunteered. You see, they're Roman Catholic too. And if they go to Midnight Mass with you, they'll have tomorrow off, and they will have already gone to church. It's a win-win for them."

And so we went. I had deliberately chosen a small local parish church. I wanted it to be most like the churches James would have gone to as a kid. Apparently he had told the guys we was going, because we saw Tiny and Mike there as well.

The service was packed, as they usually are. I was raised Roman Catholic, so it was all familiar to me. James looked confused at first. "It's not in the right language." he commented.

"That's because in the 60's the Pope decided that mass should be said in the local language. You were used to it in Latin." I could see that James was unfamiliar with the format at first. Once he read the missie (the guide book) he was fine. He was even reciting the responses.

It was during communion that memory struck. I had motioned for the security guards to go ahead and receive communion. We stayed in the pew. Suddenly James had that glassy-eyed look he gets when he's having a flash back of some sort. It didn't seem to be a bad one, so I breathed a sigh of relief. He was fine by the time communion was over.

Once we were back in the Tower James indicated he wanted to talk. "Is this about the flash back you had during communion?"

He nodded. "I don't have a lot of memories of the War. Hydra made sure to erase them. But tonight I remembered going to church. We were somewhere, probably in France. They spoke French anyway. It was a Sunday morning and Gabe, Jacque, and I decided to go to mass. I remember they told us that we had to leave our weapons outside-it was a house of God. One of the kids agreed to guard them for us. And we went inside. Mass was beautiful, like tonight. I remember thinking how much I missed being able to go to church regularly. After mass the priest wanted to talk to the 3 of us. He knew who we were."

"'You 3 are part of the Howling Commandos. I thank you for what you are doing to liberate my country.' Then he paused and looked straight at me. He said, 'You especially need to try to stay close to God. As time goes on, you may forget God, but He will never forget you! Can I pray for all of you now? And we of this parish will pray for all of you in the days to come.'"

James turned to me. "I think this is a true memory. That damned serum was already in me at that point and I was trying to hide the effects from the others. I wish I could have remembered God." He sighed.

"I'd say He remembered you."

James looked at me. "Why do you say that? Where was God all those years I was the Asset?"

"That is a complex question that you and He will have to work out. But I will tell you, based on my own experiences, God was there. Sometimes His hands are tied by the evil, free choices of man. But He is aware and weeps over the pain suffered by His own. As the priest said, God didn't forget you. And as soon as it was time, He helped you to freedom."

"Buy why now?"

"I'd say that God didn't want Steve to be alone in this time. He knew that Steve would choose to go down with the airplane." I paused. "But that's enough serious for now. It's Christmas! Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be presents and stockings and good food and good friends! Merry Christmas James!"

"Merry Christmas Melody."


	19. Chapter 19

Teacher  
Christmas Day  
Chapter 19

(Author's note: I may end up rewriting this at a later time. Too much fluff and not enough substance. I promise the few chapters to come will be better. My life has been beyond hectic and it's spilling out into my time and my creativity. But at least this was a happy chapter, even if it didn't have all the details I wanted.)

I consider sleeping in on Christmas morning to be a sign of true decadence. For too many years I was up late Christmas Eve and then awakened even before the crack of dawn due to my excited children. So I was looking forward to a leisurely Christmas morning. I really should know better.

Both of my super soldiers were up early. Steve I expected. I don't think he can sleep past dawn. James however, didn't sleep at all Christmas Eve I believe. Jarvis told me later that James spent the night in the room with our Christmas tree. Apparently he moved from location to location in the room, looking at the tree, the presents, and the decorations from as many perspectives as possible. He liked it, he told me later, but it confused him. What was it for? Why did we do it? We spent about 20 minutes talking about presents and gift giving and the emotional responses it causes in us and others.

When Steve showed up in our Christmas room the two soldiers became like 5 years old. They decided that they needed to wake all of us up-that they couldn't wait any longer for Christmas to start. Most of us were pretty good natured about it. Natasha and I were the grumpy ones. Note to self: If I'm ever traveling with Nat, make sure she sets her own alarm clock and I leave her alone until it goes off! Tony complained, but I could tell he was trying to hide his excitement. Was Christmas such a big deal for these people?

We had agreed on a schedule days earlier-stocking followed by Christmas brunch. Then presents. To no one's surprise, Tony wanted to open everything at once. He was already poking around the presents when Steve picked him up and put him back on the couch by Pepper. That settled him down for a while.

Christmas stockings are a tradition in my family from way back. Like a lot of families, the roots of the presents comes from the American Depression. Steve remembers those days. While I don't put an orange or tangerine in each stocking (old tradition), I do insist on a mix of practical and little things a person wouldn't buy for themselves. And a toy of some sort. This year I insisted that everyone contribute a small gift or two to everyone's stockings-to spread the joy and the expense around. It was a lot of fun-lots of laughter. I had gotten everyone pull back race cars and the next thing I knew those little cars were running all around the room. Pepper was as bad as the rest in trying to get her car to run faster than the others. I was very grateful for all the lovely things I got.

I had taken charge of making the stockings. Clint's was green. All his presents were going to wait until he got back. I found scientific print with test tubes and everything for Bruce. Tony's stocking was made of a metallic cloth. It shined almost as much as Tony does when in his Iron Man suit. Pepper's stocking looked like something out of a fashionable store. My daughter made that one for me. For Natasha I found a ballet print. Steve was a patriotic print, of course. For James, it was a stocking made of blue stars.

Early in December Tony had finally figured a way to change the color of the star on James' arm to Captain America blue. My daughter, Nat and I had spent time designing a new costume/uniform for James. Stark's people made it for James, but it was our design.

And then it was time for brunch. And a feast it was! Some thought the made-to-order omelet chef was over the top, but I really enjoyed his creation for me. After that we were all very full, but ready to relax and open presents. Santa Claus and my friends love me. Pepper and Nat seem to think I need new clothes for the upcoming APA (American Psychiatric Assoc. conference. Well, maybe I do. I am going to present after all.

But my favorite gift was from Tony. I had been down in his lab several times, mostly reading stuff. Now I understand that he was sensitizing my new lap top to my voice. It's quite a machine. It's one of Tony's newest toys. It's a mini AI. It can't do near the things Jarvis does, but it can talk to me as well as interface with Jarvis. I named it Travis. I think we're going to have a beautiful relationship. I could see where I'm going to be spending time for a while… Everyone got me thoughtful presents. I wanted to cry a bit.

I was really happy with how well the rest of the presents were received. Nat and I were nervous when James opened his new costume. But he loved it. He was still so excited about the change on his arm. He felt it made a very clear statement to the world where his allegiance was. Natasha was happy with her ballet tickets. It was a bit pricey for me to get her such good seats, but I knew she would enjoy it.

I slipped away and made the first of my two Skype calls to California. I managed to catch my daughter and son-in-law before they left to visit his family. I now have a new best Christmas present. My daughter is pregnant! The baby is due some time in August. My daughter informed me, in no uncertain terms, that she needed me to be there for her-especially at the end of her pregnancy! I'm in agreement with her there. I should be done with my job at the Tower in a month or so. I don't know what happens after that, but I really want it to be in Southern California!

My call to my son wasn't as exciting. Still really good. I miss my kids! But he and his girl friend/almost fiancee are flying out here in two days. So our call was mostly about details of the trip. Listening to Tony talk, I think he's almost as excited about my son's visit as I am. While not as super intelligent as Tony, my son is smart enough to understand Tony, which is a big thing. And he's not afraid of him. Too many of Tony's assistants are, which doesn't work. Tony needs people around him who are not afraid to tell him when he's going the wrong direction-or just being an ass.

And then it was that lovely part of Christmas Day, when you relax and play with your new stuff. Followed by Christmas dinner. I have to admit, not having to deal with in-laws and outlaws was rather nice. I missed being around my children, but not having to deal with family drama was a relief. Dinner was remarkable. Better than anything I could have eaten at a fancy restaurant. But I enjoyed the company more. For a brief time the Avengers were having a peaceful day. I couldn't have asked for more for them.


	20. Chapter 20 David's Visit

Teacher  
Chapter 20  
David's Visit

(Author's note: Life is more than a bit hectic. I'll get updates in as I can. This story is slowly winding to a close. I appreciate all the kind reviews. I've learned a lot. Add the usual disclaimer. I don't own any of Marvel, though it sure would help my financial issues…)

On the 27th of December David and his girl friend Molly flew in. Tony sent one of his jets, of course.I was excited to see them. But it was sort of odd. I planned on leaving New York before summer. If David took the job he'd be moving to New York, after graduation in late May. We'd work it out, but it was ironic.

There was a lot going on. Natasha was spending a lot of her time working on the intel they had picked up earlier. She couldn't tell me much, but she thought they were getting closer to eliminating the Hydra cells. She said it looked like the final command location was some place in Eastern Europe.

Hydra was apparently in a bit of a hiding mode. No Christmas truce for them-their god was Hydra. The team had been hitting them pretty hard. David's arrival had finally gotten Tony out of his lab. He was obsessively working on something that had Pepper worried. Clint was due back, so we had scheduled a mini Christmas for that night. I would be getting my Christmas presents from my kids as well.

Steve and James were slowly working their way to our modern era. After learning about Watergate, Iran-Contra, and a bunch of other scandals they asked me if there were any honorable politicians in this modern era. I had to think about that for a while. I think former President Jimmy Carter is about close as they come. Sad. A Harry Truman would be nice about now.

David and Molly were staying in the Tower. He and Tony vanished soon after his arrival. No surprise there. I introduced Molly around and helped her get settled in. The guys did join us for dinner. It was a lovely family like evening. At one point David asked what kind of security I was going to have at the APA convention?

Steve's head snapped around. "What convention?" I guess he hadn't gotten the memo. But then, I hadn't talked about it much. And then, Nat never tells anyone anything unless she feels they need to know.

"In about two weeks," I answered Steve, "I am scheduled to be a speaker at the American Psychiatric Association convention down in Philadelphia."

"What? Why wasn't I told? Who's handling security?"

James stepped forward. "Cool your jets, Steve. Natalia's been all over this. She, Clint, and I are going, along with some regular security folks."

Steve looked shocked. "Why wasn't I included?"

Nat looked over at Steve. "You're too recognizable. The three of us are specialists in not being seen. You're not. Stay here and work on saving the world. Or learning how to use your phone." Steve grumbled at her and someone changed the subject.

I went clothes shopping, as promised, with Nat the next day. Molly joined us. She was having fun seeing what shopping was like in Manhattan. While we were out Molly asked if I was still having problems with Eliose. "Who is this Eliose?" Natasha quickly asked.

"Didn't I mention her?" I asked. Nat shook her head. "Well, the therapeutic community is split as to the best ways to treat PTSD. I've always believed that therapy is best, with dugs used only when needed. Eloise is a big proponent of the drugs only school of thought. She's always disagreed with me publicly, but it was never a problem until after she got married. Then it got so bad that we decided to not attend the same conventions. It hasn't been a problem the last few years."

"And you didn't think to tell me this?"

"Honestly, it didn't occur to me as a problem. Now if she shows up, which is unlikely, then we deal with it. But on the West Coast, it doesn't happen."

Natasha sighed. "Give me her name and info. I will start to research."

Although Tony tried to take every moment of David's time, the rest of us made sure that he and Molly had time to enjoy their visit. They got to do the fun stuff-the horse drawn ride in Central Park, a couple of Broadway shows, some really good restaurants, etc. And they made time to look (on line, but then by walking by) at potential housing. Once they have children they'd like a house with a yard, but for now (if David takes the job), they'll have to live in Manhattan. Tony is not going to let David live so far away. And they don't want to live in the Tower.

David and I eventually made time for our "What's next?" conversation. He didn't have to tell me Robin's wishes. She wants her mom back home-especially now. I told David that I really didn't know what was going to happen next. Working in New York had changed my life. My job at the Tower was going to end soon-well before Robin's August due date. I intend to be in Southern California for the birth of my first grandchild. But am I ready to go back to what I was doing before? Am I ready to retire? Being honest, I would like to continue my work in rooting out Hydra. But I don't know it that's even possible. I'm doing a lot of praying.

David is really enjoying his time with Tony. He would really like to come out and work for him. But David's not going into this blindly. He's too much my son for that. He understands that Tony is not only hyper intelligent, but also pretty messed up emotionally. And an ass with limited social skills. He and Molly have a lot to talk about.

I asked David what he thought I should do. "Mom," he started. "I'm not Robin. You taught me to look at problems from as many sides as possible. Should you be with Robin when she has the baby? Yes. Hell, I want you with Molly and I when we start having our own kids. But you can't sacrifice your life for us. You did that too many years as is." David paused a moment. "Mom, the experiences you've had here have changed you. I hate to say this, but you have purpose in your life again. I don't think I could live here" and he pointed to the Tower. "But you seems to thrive here. I understand that you can't be around your former clients for a set time, but don't lose your connection to the others. They need you. And I think you need them. Do what seems best for now, but don't loose track of the future. Sermon over." We both laughed.

One night Nat and I finally had our Vodka night. She had been threatening it for a long time. Over the holidays somehow she had gotten "some of the good stuff" from Russia. She decided that I should be her drinking buddy. David and Molly were out. Bruce and Tony were in the lab, so it left Clint, Steve and James to baby sit us intoxicated ladies. And by the end of the evening we were. Nat didn't drink me under the table like she thought she would, but neither of us left sober. I know I had help finding my bed and I'm pretty sure she did too. At one point during the evening she told the guys to "Go away. We need time for girl talk." Not surprisingly, they did. Having proven that I was a fit drinking companion, Nad proceeded to let me know the state of her love life, which was mostly frustrating.

Neither of her dating dilemmas were a complete surprise to me. I knew she was interested in Dr. Banner. But I also knew that he was unlikely to honestly be interested in her. The trauma associated with the Hulk and the woman he loved was still a strong factor. I didn't think he was going to put another woman at risk.

A more logical relationship was that of her and James. They had formed a relationship while she was training in the Red Room and he was her instructor. That knowledge had been wiped from his mind, but he knew they had known each other in the past. What I told her that night, and would tell her again before I left was that she and James needed to form a new friendship. If a romantic relationship formed again, that was fine. Even if James never remember the prior relationship, that was fine. They needed to give each other time.

I woke up the next morning the worse for wear and I promised myself that I wouldn't do that again!

All too soon it was New Year's Eve. David and Molly were leaving on the 2nd. It had been a brief, but wonderful visit. Tony had arranged one of his huge parties for New Years. I really felt out of place there. The Avengers and Tony, etc. were the big draw. He was making sure that David was introduced to a lot of important people, that was good. But I'm just a teacher/therapist. What am I going to say to famous people like actors and rock stars? Nat was sweet and introduced me to a few people (that she knew I wanted to meet) as "her friend." I appreciated that.

But it was too many people, too much glitter, too much. I escaped and went up to the roof. I wasn't surprised to find Clint, James and Bruce already up there. Natalia joined us soon after. Eventually Steve was able to get away as well. We watched the lights of the count down from up there. It was a bit of peace. For now.


	21. Chapter 21

Teacher Chapter 21  
The APA Convention

(Author's note: A bit of action as we round the corner towards the conclusion. School must have started again, I have less readers. Either that or I should post more. But seriously, my life is about to get very hectic, so there may be some delays in finishing this. The outlines are done though.)

The second week of January rolled around and it was time for me to go to the APA(American Psychiatric Association) Convention. It felt like I had been working on my presentations for days on end, maybe weeks. But they were about as done as they were going to be. Nat, James, Clint, and I headed down to Philly-along with what they called Stark security. Granted, I had cleared all of them, but I knew they had been, and probably were still Shield.

Nat stayed with me while I went through registration. I had a suite and she was listed as my assistant/publicist, etc. The guys were checking everything. No idea where the Shield guys were. While I was waiting I heard my name called. I looked up and recognized a colleague of mine named Mona. She rushed over to me. "I thought I saw your name on the schedule! It's so good to see you. What are you doing here?"  
"I was invited. My PTSD work has been popular here. That whole alien invasion thing."

We both laughed. Mona continued. "Did you and Eloise kiss and make up? Because she's here too."

"What? Shit! Mona, thank you for telling me. I'll deal with it." I looked around, "There's my assistant. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Cocktail party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye!" I quickly went over to Natasha. "Nat, Eloise is here."

Natasha frowned. She spoke into her com link. "Change in all plans. Apparently Eloise is here. That needs to be confirmed. I need to find out where her room is and if her husband is with her. Is our suite ready?"

The efficiency of Nat and the rest always amazes me. They're all so wounded, yet when it's time, they become amazing warriors. Within minutes I was whisked to a safe room (already arranged) to wait. As soon as my suite was available and cleared, I was escorted there. Once in the suite I found Natasha already researching Eloise and her schedule. "According to the the schedule," she stated, "The two of you are speaking at the same time tomorrow. We should be able to keep you apart until then." She looked up at me. "You're the expert. Is her husband Hydra?"

I sat down at her computer and started checking. I looked up a bit later. "If I were a betting person, I'd say he's old school Hydra."

Nat cursed. "I want eyes and ears on the husband as well. James, you need to be especially invisible. Clint, can you place some listening devices in their room?

Clint smiled. "You got it!"

"Melody, contact your friend Mona. See if she will be willing to express her concerns about Eloise to the event promoters."

I saluted and picked up my phone. Mona was willing and came by our suite. Only Nat and I were there by then. We shared a drink and talked about old times and new. I couldn't, of course, talk about my current job, but I promised to tell her about it once my "paper" was submitted. I asked Mona her advise on how to handle to situation with Eloise. Was that woman still as crazy antagonistic about me? By the time she left Mona was on board to help me. Mona would talk to Eloise and evaluate the level of crazy/antagonistic and let me know. We'd plan from there. If still dangerous, Mona was willing to talk to the promoters. It sounded like a good plan.

The next morning Mona called to let me know that Eloise still thought that I was the devil incarnate. We already knew that from Clint's bugs. It was sad. Eloise wanted to leave me alone, but it was her husband who was pressing the issue. She was actually sounding drugged, something I hadn't expected. Her husband was on his phone quite a bit. He was talking to subordinates. Sad to say, he was planning to kidnap me, again. His troops were ordered to keep an eye out for James. He was the real target. I asked James to go away for his own safety. But he was being his usual Big Damned Hero and refused.

My presentation went well. This was the little one. My crew kept an eye on Eloise, her husband, and his men, as we uncovered them. I went back to the safety of my room afterwards. And then it was time for the evening cocktail party.

Natasha was with me, in disguise, Everyone else was around. The party went well at first. I was talking to some colleagues when suddenly Eloise showed up. "Your theories " she stated clearly and loudly. "Are absurd! Your research is a joke! You are a fraud! I don't know why you are even here, let alone as a speaker!"

She paused to take a breath. "If you honestly feel that way," I inserted, "Go talk to the Conference organizers." Her jaw dropped open. I continued in a calm voice. "I'm serious. Some of them are right over there." I pointed. "If you want me gone, go tell them." And I quickly walked away.

Eloise recovered herself. "I will!" And she stomped off.

I left at that point, so I wasn't around when Eloise demanded I be thrown out of the Convention. Apparently her arguments did not impress the Convention leaders. In fact they almost tossed her out. Mona managed to be around and instead recommended that Eloise be barred from attending my lectures. Her suggestion was adopted.

Before my presentation the next morning I met with one of the Convention leaders. They apologized for Eloise's outburst and informed me that they had been unaware of her animosity. Some members from the West Coast had confirmed Mona's information. Eloise had been ordered to stay away from my sessions, but I was to behave myself as well. I promised.

Eloise snuck in just as I was finishing up my big presentation and began interrupting my Question &amp; Answer session. Her behavior was abnormal and erratic. I'm sure I wasn't the only one questioning her sobriety. James barely let security haul her away. The rest of the team was watching the rest of the bad guys. Apparently they weren't in place yet.

Clint reported that there was a lot going on back at Eloise's room. Her Hydra husband was very unhappy with her. There was some physical abuse involved. I was liking that man less and less. James had been seen, so extra bad guys were being brought in. It sounded like the plan was to grab James and I after the gala dinner that night. If the Black Widow could be captured, good. Otherwise she was to be killed. The pompous, overbearing, arrogant egos of Hydra were at it again.

I was not given much of a voice in the planning that followed. James wanted me to skip out of the dinner and leave the event entirely. That really didn't sound so bad to me. Nat and Clint wanted Natasha to go to the dinner as me. The husband would be captured right away. Hydra without a head doesn't work as well. James and I would stay in our "safe" room while the rest were dealing with the Hydra goons. As long as we all stayed as safe as possible and the bad guys went away I was ok with the plan.

Plans are, in my opinion, places to start deviations from. The Hydra husband was captured and hustled away. Nasty man. Eloise couldn't find him and apparently started loosing her mind. She showed up at the dinner with a loaded gun which she proceeded to aim at who she thought was me (Nat). Clint is a lot faster than security. He had her down on the ground, minus the gun, pretty fast. With what Eloise was saying, it was clear that she was in some sort of altered mental state. The clear bruising on her face made that pretty plausible.

With their leader missing and the plan clearly not happening, the Hydra goons took off. We didn't get all of them. But hopefully the ones who did get away could convince their new bosses that James was a goal they should give up. Oh yeah, and leave me alone too! Once the excitement died down a bit, I (Nat) left, claiming nerves. Everyone understood. Somehow I don't think I'm going to get invited back. Even if it wasn't my own fault.

We had one bit of excitement on the way out. James and I were heading out to the car to leave when we (literally) ran into a couple of Hydra goons who were trying to escape. It was sort of a Keystone Cops moment. "Hey isn't that them?" And them trying to attack us. James got this happy look on his face. Sort of a "I get to pound the bad guys now!" smile. Then I saw the deadly efficiency of the Winter Soldier as he quickly took the two guys down. He didn't kill them, since Steve prefers his Hydras alive for questioning.

Once we got back to New York Natasha informed me that I wasn't putting them through that again. I couldn't argue with her. As much as I'd like to live a more normal life, that's not going to happen for a while. Probably quite a long while.

I asked what was going to happen to Eloise. Nat didn't know. Eventually I found out that Eloise was committed into a psych hospital and was being treated for her break with reality. Spousal abuse was generally given as the cause. It didn't look like she'd be getting out for while. No one but Eloise cared about her husband.


	22. Chapter 22

Teacher Chapter 22  
Healing for Teacher

(Author's note: We're starting the home stretch on this story. And we find out that Melody is not a MaryJane. She doesn't realize it at the time, but the PTSD from her divorce is kicking up. Time wise, this is before Age of Ultron-at least a few months. And no, I don't own any of the Marvel Universe.)

I think the reality of the APA convention didn't really hit me until after I got back to New York. I found myself caught up in circular thinking. I would think about moving back to California to be with my daughter as she was giving birth to her first child. And then I would remember James taking down the Hydra agents who were wanting to kidnap me, again. That would lead me to thinking I could never lead a "normal" life. And my thoughts would spiral downward until I was able to stop myself. Only to find myself doing it again later. I knew it was a problem when I found myself unable to work on lesson plans to finish up with the guys.

But I am a professional. Once I realized that my own ability to help others was being compromised by this fear and unhealthy thinking I made an appointment with Dr. C. As always, talking to him was helpful. But it's not an instant fix. I felt like I needed to do something. It felt like life was closing in on me-like walls drawing ever closer. I didn't really want to be around anyone. I tried to pretend I was fine with my kids, but they know me too well. I had to admit what had happened at the Convention and the problems I was having. And what I was doing about it.

About a day later Natasha showed up with a small suitcase (mine), plus my winter outer stuff and told me I was to come with her. Puzzled I followed. We went up to the roof where one of the Quintets was waiting. Nat hustled me inside the jet and told me I was going on a short vacation. Dr. C said I needed it. Clint was piloting. Nat gave me a quick hug and left. Within minutes we were airborne.

"Can I ask where I'm going?"

Clint smiled. "I won't tell you the location, but I will tell you that I'm keeping a promise. We're going to visit my family."

"But won't I be imposing on your family? And your family time?"

"No. I talked to Laura about this yesterday. When I told her that Doc recommended that you get away for a bit she suggested I bring you out here. So it's a done deal."

I didn't say much else on the way out. I closed the window so I wouldn't be able to note any landmarks. I deliberately tried not to notice time and direction. What I don't know Hydra, or whoever else can't torture out of me. Surprisingly, I found myself relaxing and actually fell asleep.

Later in the day we landed in the middle of farm land. Beautiful country. There was some snow on the ground, so the scenery was a mix of white and evergreen. Once we exited the plane, a few buttons pushed caused it to be hidden underneath foliage. Very clever. As soon as we started up the path to the old farmhouse Clint was attacked by young children. His.

A slender brunette was waiting at the door. I found out she was in the first trimester of a pregnancy. She clearly wasn't showing yet. Looking at both their faces it was very clear that they loved each other very much. As I got to know Laura Barton I came to realize that she was an exceptional woman.

She brought me upstairs to what was clearly a guest room. Probably Natasha's when she visited. The room was comfortable without being too rustic. I wondered if the bed was as comfortable as it looked, so I sat down. And promptly didn't want to get up. I realized that I was rather tired. But, sitting there did not get myself unpacked, so I reluctantly got myself up and moving.

Dinner that night was a happy event. Just Clint, Laura, the kids and I. Good food and good company. It wasn't until I went back upstairs to my room that my thoughts began circling again. I told myself to shut up and went to bed. Despite the January cold outside, the bed was warm and comfortable. It still took me quite a while to fall asleep.

The next morning, after breakfast, I was given the ground rules for my healing time. I would only get to use my laptop computer an hour a day. That hour included my Skype time with my children. The exception was my Skype therapy appointments with Dr. C. No work! I could watch tv and such, but mostly I was encouraged to spend time alone. To take the time to figure out what was going on in my own head.

Not being able to spend time working was hard at first. I've been spending so much time researching clients that it felt odd not being able to do it. I walked around the property. It was a bit cold, but it was clear. And really beautiful. Gradually I was able to calm myself down. And think.

I realized that I was having a crisis of faith. Me, who had, being honest with myself, prided myself on my ability to follow my own spiritual beliefs no matter what. Looks like that pride was wrong. When it comes down to the basics, I'm just as weak, just as human as the next person. My faith teaches me to trust my God-always. Looks like I wasn't doing much of that. Time to repent and start over.

The first thing that had to go was the fear. I was done thinking I could never have a "normal" life again. Well, the realty is that I'm going to have security protecting me as long as Hydra and it's clones are around. And it's not just because of James. Now they apparently want me gone because of how good I've gotten at spotting their moles. Is it worth dealing with having security measures in place all the time if I can help take down Hydra? Yes. Oh, hell yes! But the harder question-can I live my life this way for the rest of my life? Can I put up with the separation from my family? Friends? Things I like to do? I want to say yes, but I think I need to take the time to really think about it first.

I took a lot of walks during the week I was out there. Clint left the second day. Natasha had called and it was time to save the world again. Surprisingly, even with him gone I felt safe at his farm. Sometimes his son Cooper would come with me and show me things. Good kid. But mostly I was by myself. With time to talk to God and to think about my life.

The serenity of the place finally helped me to find a place of peace within myself. And I made some decisions. I know I have to leave New York and the Tower pretty soon. I only have a few actual lessons left. Then I need to spend some time ending the therapeutic relationship. If they have the time, I want to take Steve and James up to Cooperstown to see the Baseball Hall of Fame.

After that? I would really, really like to be in Southern California for the birth of my first grandchild. And my daughter really, really wants me there. I can probably life off my savings for a few months (as long as someone else is paying for my security costs), but I will have to find work eventually. I guess, as my mom used to say, "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

And so I made my way, slowly, back to a better state of mind. A bit of functional reality, so to speak. I need to make sure that I remember to schedule myself alone time either in nature or near the ocean. The latter, preferably. While I was enjoying Clint and Laura's place, I don't think I'll ever be a fan of snow.

I had only been there about a week and a half when Clint came back. A few days later I was on the plane headed back to New York. Time for me to finish my assignment.

My first stop back at the Tower was my office. Besides the two Soldiers I had the PTSD groups to check on. And probably a large pile of new people to clear. My part time was at her desk, which was useful. She stopped me as I went to go by her (after saying hello, of course). "Mrs. Bishop, you have a visitor in your office waiting for you."

That was a bit unusual. "Who?"

"He didn't give me his name, but when I asked Jarvis I was told that the visitor had full clearance."

Ok, that's a mystery. That hasn't happened before. I entered my office to find a tall, balding man sitting in the visitor chair. He rose when I entered. "Ms. Bishop. I am glad to finally meet you. I am Phil Colson, Director of the new Shield."

I sat down. "I am glad to finally meet you as well. I knew there had to be somebody in charge sending me all those so-called former Shield agents to clear. I knew they couldn't all be new employees of Stark Enterprises."

Colson had the grace to look abashed. "While I'm glad to finally meet you," I continued, "Just why are you here now?"

He smiled. "They told me you would probably be polite, but direct. To be equally as direct, I'm here to offer you a job. I know you will be leaving here before too long and I would like to make sure you keep working for me-only this time directly. I've had to restart Shield from the ground up. Everyone has to be cleared. The people you have cleared for me already have been a big help. I need you everywhere. And I want you to be able to train others to do what you do." He paused.

"I know you want to be in Southern California for most of the rest of this year. We can do that. I have safe houses and small bases throughout the state, and people to be with you. I can send people for their intake interviews to you. Next year I'd like to have you back out here on the East Coast for a while. And you may not believe this, but the Canadian government has contacted me to hire you to evaluate the RCMP, especially at its upper levels. They really don't want what happened here in the U.S. to happen there." Coulson took out some papers from his briefcase. "If you're interested, here is the contract I am proposing to give you. I'm willing to be flexible about future grandchildren leave. And to give you vacation time. You're going to need it. Take your time. Think this over. Jarvis has a contact number for me. Please let me know in a week or so." And he stood up and left.

To say I was flabbergasted is an understatement. I called my secretary and asked her to clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I picked up the contract and started reading.


	23. Chapter 23

Teacher Chapter 23  
Last Lessons

(Author's note: Only 2 more chapters after this! I'm pretty excited about finishing this, my first published fan fic. I do have a short (probably 5 chapters at most) story about Melody coming back to testify and Bucky's trial. Let me know if you want me to publish it. The chaos of my life has turned a corner, I hope. Still far too much work to do, much of it emotionally hard, but I'm getting there.)

I signed the Shield contract. My kids and I agreed it was fair. It would tie me up for about 5 years, at which point I'd either retire or be free to move back to New York.

It was time to organize the final lessons, to evaluate, and to move them on to life without me. My goal for Steve was to update him without harming who is is, but to free him from the prejudices of his time that are not acceptable now. Racism, for example-pretty normal back then. Not acceptable now. I did ok on that one. I think he would always think of himself as a moderate Republican, politically, but he had learned (mostly from his teammates) that he needed to listen and learn before judging. His understanding of religion alone had gone through some challenges.

Steve mostly didn't like many of the changes our time has. He thought the technology changes were amazing (though he still teased Tony about his dad's flying car). But he didn't like how people had been dehumanized in getting there.

Overall, I was pretty satisfied. Steve still had a way to go with his PTSD, but that was a work in progress. I was also concerned about Steve letting his Captain America persona have too much affect on him, but that was Dr. C's problem

James was an unexpected success story and I have to give a least part of the credit to his veteran buddies. Steve was, and probably always will be his best friend and Captain. But a Sergeant is a non-commissioned officer and his close ties are with his men. James had that sort of relationship with the Howling Commandos, and these modern day vets were filling that relationship hole for him. They were his friends, separate from the Avengers. The Tower folks had become for both Steve and James a new family. The vets were a window on a larger world for James.  
When James first became my client he was a big mess, to use a non-technical term. Alternating between scared and angry, he was almost catatonic at times. He still had his bad days, but he was down to the level of a more "normal" PTSD patient. He was coming to terms with what his alternative identity had done and was making real progress on integrating all the pieces into what would become the new James Barnes.

When I was on my mental health break I did miss a milestone for James. The Stark lawyers had finally gotten James declared alive, which was a big deal. That happened just before my APA conference. James was so excited, finally being able to have an ID card that was his own, real one. The lawyers were also working on getting James his back pay. The was proving to be tougher.

But the milestone was that James was able to join the American Legion. I have no idea how the guys managed to pull that one off. I suspect some strings were pulled. But "Jim Barnes" was approved and got to go to his first meeting. No one knew how often he'd be able to go, but it was a big step towards "normal" for James.

The guys had their last few lessons together-their choice. Prior to that, if Steve was there, the lessons were joint. But if Steve was gone, then we tended to tackle the side lessons that had stacked up. Sometimes Steve would watch the videos of those and ask me questions later.

The one lesson I was being careful about was the break-up of the Soviet Union. I knew it could have some potential triggers for James. Instead of triggers, that lesson had the opposite effect. It actually filled in some blanks for him. He remembered being the Soldier for the USSR, but then suddenly it was just Russia. With that straightened out in his mind, the memories made more sense. Hydra had used that chaotic time of transition to entrench themselves into many of the former Soviet satellites, as well as in Russia herself. We ended up sending a copy of that lesson to Director Colson-all sorts of information was spilling out of James about that time. Stuff he knew, but didn't know was important.

The last official lesson went well, but then it was time to spend a few sessions ending our therapeutic relationships. That was much harder. Both guys wanted me to stay in New York. They barely understood the legal requirements that I cut ties with them for a specified time. That's the rules of my profession-call it the Svengali clause. I cannot be friends with my clients. Period. I ended up promising them that I would contact them at the end of the waiting period. That might be as long as 5 years. Dr. C would be the final judge on that.

I also promised James that I would come back and testify on his behalf if needed. Getting James declared alive was only the first step. Getting his back pay would certainly trigger some alarms someplace. Eventually someone besides Will would figure out that James was also the Winter Soldier. And then the shit would hit the fan. The Stark lawyers thought that most of the uproar would be over the Shield/Hydra disaster in Washington, D.C. and the the murder of Director Fury. There would be a lot of folks unhappy about all that. And I suspect some politicians would like to further their careers by arresting James.

I'm hoping a lot of the former activities of the Winter Soldier don't come out. I don't even want to think what the response would be if the public found out about JFK! I'm not a judge or jury. I'm just a therapist. I've got a pretty good idea what James' response would be to jail time. Not favorable. He would probably think he deserved it, but it would be a real problem for him to be caged up like that.

But, as I said, if asked, I will testify on James' behalf. He has sincerely repented of the actions of the Winter Soldier. His repentant breakdowns spring to mind. And I don't really think he is a risk of volunteering to return to Hydra. Instead James prefers to destroy the Hydra Nests when he can.

One more adventure-our long promised road trip to Cooperstown, home of the Baseball Hall of Fame.


	24. Chapter 24

Teacher Chapter 24  
Cooperstown

(Author's note: The next chapter will be the last one. I had planned this chapter from the very beginning. Now I dedicate it to my mother who passed away 17 September 2015. Mom and I did make a trip to Cooperstown many years ago. I have her to blame for my love of baseball.)

At last we were on our way for our road trip to Cooperstown-the Baseball Hall of Fame! It hadn't been easy to get here. For security reasons there was a lot of prep involved. For starters all three of us had new identities. I got to keep my first name. Our cover story is that I was the aunt of the two guys. They were cousins. Both had been high school football players and then joined the service. They were both out now, and I was keeping a long held promise to take them up to the Hall of Fame.

James became Jimmy or Jim. He kept his hair color, but Natasha cut it shorter. She also dyed Steve's hair brown. As long as he didn't act like Captain America, we'd probably be fine. Nat also talked to me a lot about the "what to do if's."

But finally, secretly we left the Tower and made our way to the car "I" had rented. Steve drove, I navigated and James watched. We headed up the Hudson River on the 9. It was a lovely late winter morning. Once we got up near Catskill we headed west on the 23A. Beautiful road. I had driven through part of it many years ago with my mother. It had been fall then, with all the leaves changing. There was still some snow on the ground now, so it was beautiful as nature can only be in the winter.

We stopped for lunch at a small diner. Lots of cars around it, so we figured it was a local place. It was, and the food was good. Jim was wearing his American Legion hat and that got him some positive response. Steve said it made him feel like the old days when Bucky got the attention.

Late in the afternoon we pulled into Cooperstown. I had Steve drive us by the Hall of Fame before we found the motel. Jim commented, "Hey, the playing field looks just like it did in the movie!"

"If should, since those scenes were filmed there." We all happily gawked like a bunch of tourists.

Our motel wasn't too far away. Since the reservations were in my name I happily babbled about how proud I was of my nephews and us finally getting our chance to come up here to Cooperstown, etc. The clerk smiled at us indulgently while Jim was collecting several of the brochures on the rack. Since Steve's voice is so recognizable, we had asked him to mostly stay silent. I almost laughed when I heard him pitch his voice differently to ask about someplace to eat.

We had adjoining rooms. Mostly we kept the door open. Security. Steve is still a very shy man. He went into the bathroom to change every time. It wasn't too cold out, so we decide to walk by both the restaurants the clerk suggested to choose.

We madr a good choice. By the time we finished I was too full. I knew I shouldn't have ordered that piece of pie, but it looked so good. I was glad I had given most of it to the guys. But after all that food, a walk was a good idea. We, of course, ended up going by the Hall of Fame. The guys were like kids in a candy store, pressing their noses against the glass. I loved their excitement. We didn't stay up very late. It had been a long day.

Of course Steve was up at the crack of dawn. He poked his nose into my room to see if I was awake yet. I told him I had a mission for him. He was to walk, not run, around the vicinity to check out locations for breakfast. If none of them were worthwhile I wanted him to find out where we could get donuts. And coffee. Since this was precisely what he had intended to do, Steve was happy to comply. He happily went out. I happily went back to sleep. I suspected that James was already asleep again.

By the time Steve got back I was convincing myself that it was about time to get up. I could hear the water running in the guys room, so I knew that James was already in the shower. Although the two of them are, I'm not a coffee drinker. Steve had managed to find a coffee place that had good, hot tea and left it on the stand next to my bed. Bless that man! I may not kill him for his early mornings yet.

We were laughing as we headed out of the motel towards the breakfast place Steve had chosen. We laughed through a hearty breakfast. Then we hiked over to the Hall of Fame. Except for the playing field, it's not a very imposing building. We started on the second floor. We watched the multimedia presentation of baseball's history. We took forever with the baseball timeline. It goes decade by decade. It made real all the time they had spent catching up with what had happened in baseball.

I knew from earlier discussions that the guys were aware of the Women's Baseball league during the war. But the exhibit on Women in Baseball brought it back to them. There were some women from Brooklyn who had played then. James didn't remember, but Steve remembered that Bucky had dated one of them before she left to join the league.

We took a break at that point to get some food. I could have gone much longer, but my super soldiers need a lot of food. After another solid meal we went back to the Hall. I loved the exhibit on the ball parks. Steve was enthralled looking at the ball Cy Young used in his 500th win. James especially loved the photographs in the "Picturing America's Pastime" exhibit.

The first floor is actually, sort of, the basement. We had a hard time dragging Steve away from the Art Of Baseball exhibit. I was really happy to see the broadcaster's section. I pointed out Vin Sculley to the guys. I had grown up with him announcing Dodger baseball.

We all spent too much time and money in the gift shop. It was a successful outing. I stopped for a minute and looked at the playing field outside. There was snow on it. But I was remembering. "What are you thinking about?" James asked me.

"I was thinking about when my mom and I came here. It was such a great trip. Before too many years had passed, the dementia took over and our adventures were over. It's times like this that I miss her."

They both gave me a hug. "She must have been pretty special."

I responded, "Oh course she was-she was mostly Irish!" And so we went back to the motel. I was exhausted, so I went to bed early. The guys went down the street to a bar and had a few drinks. No problems, thank God.

The next morning we decided to head home. It had been a great mini vacation, but it was time. On the trip home we talked about our adventure. For Steve it had been a lifelong dream come true-to go to Cooperstown with his best buddy. James said that it didn't really trigger many memories, but it gave new ones to go in its place. He doesn't remember the games that the two of them went to, but now he has photos and such to put in that spot. He was very glad he had gone.

And of course, as soon as we were part way back to New York, Steve's phone went off. It was time to go off and save the world again. They were off soon after we got back. I unpacked my stuff and smiled a lot. I had successfully kept my promise.


	25. Chapter 25

Teacher Chapter 25 Finale

Once we got back from Cooperstown Steve was very busy with missions against Hydra. I found out they were looking for Loki's sticky thingie (yes, I know it's a scepter, but I like calling it a sticky thingie). Some of the missions James got to go on, some he didn't. Dr. C warned me that James needed to talk to me about something before I left. And he finally did.

I had never heard the story about how Bucky had chosen to come in from the cold (old spy joke there). Turns out Sam was part of it. And a therapist named Marie San Angelo.

James had told me previously that after the Triscallion disaster he had visited the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian. He admits now that he was in bad shape. James remembers being injured and his memory was starting to come back, which left him very confused. He went to the museum to try to remember to understand why his Target affected him so much. He could see the physical resemblance, but the visit overloaded his brain's ability to process the new information. He ran out of the museum and right into Ms. San Angelo.

As I heard more of the story I realized that James had run into the very person who was suited to help him at that time. Coincidence? I think not. I suspect that it was finally time for James to find some redemption.

When I said that James had run into Ms. San Angelo, I mean that the force of his headlong rush out of the museum knocked her back about six feet and onto the ground. He may have been a freaked out soon-to-be-former Winter Soldier, but something in his brain told him he shouldn't have done that and to help her.

What Marie saw was a probable Vet in full PTSD mode. Luckily she didn't notice the metal arm. She let James help her to a nearby bench and got him to stay with her for a few minutes. Before he left she had let him know where she worked and that she could help. She even got him to take her business card. She didn't know if James would actually come in for help, but she had to try.

I'll let James tell the rest in his own words. "Miss San Angelo is something else. Little thing, about 5'5", but with a personality much, much bigger. I don't know why I kept her card. Or even why I went to the VA Center. I'm glad I did though. I watched some of her sessions and I was impressed. Turns out she knew I was there. We started talking some. I would walk her home. There were crazy unemployed Hydra goons on the streets of D.C. and she was walking home alone at night! Sure enough, she was attacked one night and I took care of it. I started cleaning the streets of D.C. of that human trash.

I didn't know that she knew Sam, my bird guy. Eventually they put the pieces together. She talked me into meeting Steve again. Together the two of us deposited a lot of Hydra slime for the police to deal with. Made the streets safer. I became more comfortable with Steve. Eventually it was my mechanical arm that made me agree to coming to New York. I needed a talented mechanic to fix it. And so I ended up here."

I was curious and asked James if he had contacted Miss San Angelo since coming to New York. "No," he said. "She insisted on a clean break. I wasn't thinking too clearly, so I don't remember exactly what she said. I think it was that same stuff you've been talking about with Steve and I."

"Have you talked about this with Dr.C?"

"Yeah. He's the one who told me I should tell you about it. I didn't talk to him about it until recently. He says that eventually I should probably talk to Marie. But not yet."

"I think that's a good call."

It was finally my last night at the Tower. Presents both ways and lots of love and laughter. I'll be maintaining my friendship with Natasha. And with Pepper and many of the others. I'll miss Steve and James. Hopefully we can establish friendships once the theraupedic relationships are broken.

My room looked bare with everything packed. In fact, it looked like a hotel room. In the morning I packed up the last of it and headed to the roof when I got the call. There was a Quint jet waiting. Coulson himself was there to pick me up. I was going to be meeting the rest of his A team soon. A door had closed and a new one was opening. But my prayers were for those I was leaving behind.

(Author's note: And that's the end of this story. I have two stories I might write. The first is Bucky's adventures with Marie San Angelo. It will run several chapters. I also have a much shorter story about Melody's part in Bucky's Grand Jury hearing and how that all goes. Let me know if you want me to publish either of them here.  
My thanks to everyone who read this. It has been very encouraging. People really do think that I can write!)


	26. Chapter 26

Teacher  
Chapter 26

**(From the Author: The last chapter was the finale, but I thought I would give an update. As I had suspected, CA Civil Way did make this story moot. Ah well, Melody was a good character. But based on the leeway given us by Marvel, I can still submit a slightly altered version of Bucky's meeting with Marie San Angelo. I think, once I finish the fan pic I'm currently working on, I may start that. My real life has been beyond hectic and strange, but I'm working on some stability. My thanks to all of you!)**


End file.
